


Us

by Ty_R_Bluent



Series: Us (Eden) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_R_Bluent/pseuds/Ty_R_Bluent
Summary: Final book of the "Us" Series...Everything had settled. The aftermath was cleared. Azrael was dead like so many other people they had known. She had finally found the peace she had spoken of. That she no longer had to live with what she had done.She had become part of the fallen. And it had been foretold that the fallen, would rise again.





	1. The Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've made it to this book. A huge thanks to anyone who has stuck with this series for this long, even after all the heartbreaking moments I've dragged you through. I ask that you please read the rest of this note. 
> 
> Now I may have explained it once or twice, but I've pulled a Marvel/DC with all four of the supernatural books I work on (one I am a co-writer to) that all of them are practically in the same world. So yes characters from my other books show up all the time. And I am dropping a huge hint to all of you now that Samara has a slight plot involved in my main project at the moment The Queen. She is coming up, eventually ;) 
> 
> I am planning on making a one shot book for all four supernatural books (well.. mostly two, DLMG might not have much since it practically merged with the Us series... but who knows?) I plan to do that once I finish this and TQ, where it will go more into detail of certain characters or people that may not be the focus of any of the books, or just an extra scene. 
> 
> alright, enough announcements.. 
> 
> It's a bit lengthy [the chapter], but its four books all in one.. Yes, you read that right. The title says everything ;)

Behind her home that once belonged to her entire family, stood a tall, strong tree. It was beautiful, and looked centuries old. At it's base was where she had spread her parents ashes. But one thing that always stayed in Malia's mind, was the two flowers that lived there. They had been there for almost two full years by then. They wrapped around the two wooden crosses that had each name. Sara and James. A board connected the two closer to the ground. It read: _Van Halen_.

...

"Hey Bobby-" She and a stranger called at the same time, meeting in the living room. The two looked each other over. Malia threw her hand towel over her shoulder.

"Now who would you be? A customer I assume." Malia spoke. "And that one guy from the gas station." The young man looked confused at first before a cheeky smile took over his lips.

"You remember that?" He followed her into the kitchen as she wiped her forehead with her towel.

"I remember a lot of things. But certainly I couldn't forget the car." That was when he noticed the boots. "Just like I remember you haven't answered my question yet, Acer."

He was caught off guard now. "Uh.. Dean.. Dean Winchester."

"Winchester? Isn't that a gun?" He could tell by her eyes she knew the answer. "Well, Dean Winchester." She paused. "Malia Brown."

"Brown? Isn't that a color?" Dean mocked.

"Touche." She gave him a smile.

...

"Wait. Are you 'Dean'?" She asked.

A smile spread on his face. "Yes, who's asking?" He had been trying to get Malia from his mind for so long, but it never worked.

"This is for you." She handed him a container with a slice of pie.

"I didn't order-"

"It's on the house." She handed him a plastic fork and walked off.

"My day just got better." Sam rolled his eyes as he and his older brother walked back to the motel. Dean inhaled the pie before they got into the parking lot. He was about to throw the container away when he saw the note. Swiftly he caught it and took out the sticky note before continuing to walk to the room.

_Couldn't forget how much you loved pie Acer. Hope you've enjoyed. I made it myself. - M_

He flipped it over.

_P.S. I'm probably still on shift_

That was all he needed.

...

Castiel turned as Gabriel nudged him to the side, ignoring the hound in the corner. He picked the infant up, supporting her head.

The three appeared in the snow covered, middle of nowhere. Tiny frozen flakes fluttered down by the ice covered small pond. It was right next to Malia's tree, where her parents were laid to rest. They were safe here. The baby girl happily giggled and reached up for the snow. When Castiel looked up he swore he saw tears in Gabriel's eyes. The archangel didn't know what was in store for Malia, weather she'd live or die. Either way, it was far from good. There was a sniffle as Gabriel looked to the grey sky after wrapping Eden in a blanket.

...

"Malia! Malia sweetheart. I'm back." Dean stepped into the living room, waiting for the response. "Malia?" That was when he saw it. He dropped the box, the ring skittered across the floor. The shattered glass. The knocked over chair. The table was even split in half, but still stood. "Malia!" Dean's yell would rip through the house. "Malia!"

And in the stillness, a man broke.

...

"Just like her mother." Gabriel commented, soon his laughter ended.

"As I have been told." Cas shook his head and decided to follow them.

He watched curiously as Eden took several wobbly steps. But soon the little girl's steps faltered. She slipped and hit the ground. Her hind end plopped down onto the rug of her playpen. Those big green eyes started to water. It seemed to be breaking Castiel's heart. Before he even gave it thought he stepped forward. Those green eyes looked up at him as a few tears ran down her chubby cheeks.

"Cas.. Cas.." She whimpered, raising her arms.

Castiel stood confused for a few moments before awkwardly picking the child up.

"Hey! Hey! NO!" Castiel struggled to unlock Eden's tiny fist from his hair. "Stop it." Finally he managed to be freed and he set the little girl down. She almost seemed to be mocking him. Cas gave her a stern look, but it melted the moment she started to giggle. For some reason he just couldn't stay mad. Her hand reached out to him. With a sigh he helped lift her to her feet. Her fingers tightened around his in a mini death grip.

But those happy squeals that escaped her lips caused a smile to form on Cas's face.

"CasCas!" She giggled. He suddenly was shown what he had looked like when he had held her. It was strange. Instantly he looked down to Eden to find her eyes a bright blue as they faded back to the green. She started giggling again and taking steps.

Castiel didn't know why, but he just couldn't help but smile.

...

"Ok, so I have this friend... His name is Cas and he's an angel." It was the first thing that came to Eden's mind.

Mara still quietly sobbed.

"His full name is Castiel. He's a really good friend and has been with me ever since I was little. He's got these deep caring eyes, and the fluffiest hair you can imagine." Samara had calmed a little. "He kinda knew my mom before she disappeared. And it was him and another angel that saved me when I was a baby. They had taken me to a nice church where they took care of my up until I was adopted." Eden took a breath as she felt him set his arms protectively around them. A few tears rolled down her own cheeks. Eden closed her eyes as a few more tears escaped. But she kept her voice level. "He's with us right now Mara. It was him who protected me in a car accident that killed the people who took me in... He's all I have left." She took in a shaky breath. "He's got his arms around us Mara... Can you feel him? His wings curled around us, making sure nothing could hurt us... reminding us that God loves his children... that he hasn't grown tired of us?" Eden's voice broke at the end of the sentence.

...

Castiel took a deep breath and did what he thought was best. He pressed his fingers to Eden's forehead and erased what he could. Not everything but enough to stop the hurt. It had all collected onto Eden's shoulders and it was now finally breaking her. Both celestials had worried this would have happened a lot sooner. Castiel wiped the tears from Eden's cheeks as she blinked.

"Cas? You here to Gabe?" She asked.

 _We are here._ Cas soothed. Gabriel currently gave Castiel a death glare. Though the archangel knew there probably wouldn't have been any other option.

"Geez all you gonna do is baby me?" She smiled.

...

"People call me a lot of things. I wouldn't mind if you call me Acer, though." Dean's glass clanked on the table when he set it down, trying not to choke on his drink.

"Acer?" His voice came out strange before he coughed it out.

"Yes. It's kinda a family nickname. It started with my mom and uncle Andre. He called her that, and when she met my father she called him that. And for same reason my father called me that." She paused. "You actually remind me a lot of him. But my name is Angel, Angel brown."

...

"So where are we going?" I asked as I adjusted the sheath to my two knives on my belt.

"Not we, _you_. I'm sending you to some friends of mine. They are hunters and you would benefit staying with them."

...

"Stay out of it!" Dean and I both snapped. The two of us then glared at each other. "Now you're copying me." We both groaned. "Stop it. Now we're sounding childish."

"This wouldn't be happening if you weren't following us, and appearing out of nowhere." Now we were in a battle to talk over each other.

"Well it's not my fault. I didn't choose to come here."

...

"Should call you Acer."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." Dean brushed it off as he came to a stop at the stop sign. He caught my look and sighed. "Someone I knew a long time ago told me that her father called her that because of how she acted. Stubborn, Clever, knows too much."

...

"Trust me. Luci will make him regret ever taking a breath." Gabriel paused. "What I've been trying to say is that she's at a hospital Dean. Has been since you've lost her."

"Lucifer took her there?"

"Yes. And... Ede hasn't been doing well. She needs her father.."

"Alright then.. Where is the poor bastard?"

"... It's you you idiot."

...

"Why?" Eden croaked. The information she just found out shown how betrayed she was. She had put all her trust in him. And he kept a secret as big as the one she knew now all to himself.

"Ace-"

"Don't! Just don't." Eden was shaking now from anger. Tears burned the back of her eyes, but she wouldn't let Castiel see. "Don't ever call me that. I don't ever want to see you again."

...

"I'm sorry." Lucifer shoved the blade further into Azrael's stomach. By the gurgle of pain that came from behind her, it hit it's mark. Lucifer removed the blade from her body. The two brothers still faced off, though Gabriel was badly wounded. Azrael fell to her knees. Only a moment before her hand reached out, calling for her blade. Anger burned within her. The blade answered. The moment the handle met her palm she lurched up. But Lucifer was expecting it. The very tip of Azra's blade dug into his cheek as his hands held her wrists.

...

Chuck gave her a nod before sitting next to her. "Where do I start?" He pondered out loud.

"From the beginning I guess.." Azrael crossed her legs in front of her. She had cleared off the desk a little before she had sat down.

Chuck let out a sigh, patting Celia before he started. "Well.. In the beginning there were four angels."

"Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel.." Azra choked on the name. "And Raphael."

"Partly correct." Azra looked at him as he looked down at her. "The first two you got right. The last two you mentioned came a little later. No... after Michael and lucifer came the twins. Andrealphus and Mariel. Then came the last two archangels."

...

"Hey." Dean was talking to me, making sure I stayed awake.

"Dad.... Daddy." I gurgled. Blood had filled my mouth. "Dad." He looked to me in shock as I let my head lull to the side. I was forced into a fit of coughing. My breathing turned shallow with each labored breath.

"Acer." Dean sounded even more worried.

"D-dad... it.s..okay.. Dad." I blinked a few times as I felt myself pull from the world. My eyes were heavy as they closed.

"Acer.. Hey Acer.. Eden!"

And I let go.

...

"I know Ace, I know. No matter what it will be okay. I promise. I'm here for you, for whatever you need."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." I whispered. I shifted my head so my cheek was against him.

"No no no no no." Dad's shocked voice cracked. My limp form in his arms sparkled as it faded from existence. I could feel my eyes glow.  
I had made my choice.  
"Ace?" I could hear it mark his voice. Castiel held onto me more as my glowing figure was disappearing. Everything was turning black. "Eden no."  
"It's okay." I told. "I'm sorry."  
"Eden."Castiel's voice cracked. "Eden please. Don't go."  
Standing on my toes I kissed Castiel's cheek. "Thank you."  
...

"Azrael." His call was just like the first, only been moments ago. "We have work to do in little time."

"What do you mean?" The young girl asked.

"Come." Was all to Death's answer.

...

"Time." The aged voice was laced with a british accent.

"Oooh I got this one." Azrael knew that voice to Lucifer. "It is twelve o'six." Azrael's wings were now pinned back as she made herself as big as possible. Tessa's eyes looked to the two. Lucifer was the next to turn, and lastly the boss. He looked her up and down as Slade stood at her shoulder. Celia let out a low growl.

"Hello Death." Azrael spoke.

...

"I'm _done_." She snarled. Death took her by the jaw, leaning in real close. Azra narrowed her eyes. "No."

"You have disobeyed me for the last time." Death tossed her to the floor like it was nothing. That was when he took ahold of Azra's arm. The very one that held the scars from the night she had died. Scars caused by a hellhound. That was when a searing pain burned the girl's arm. Azra let out a small cry before clenching her teeth through the deep pain.

"Ah!" She flinched at the continued pain.

"It is time I teach you to come when called. Am I clear Azrael?" She was practically being branded. The sting of the fire still lingered when Death let her go. She looked at her arm. The edge of her shoulder had a scratched scar, and now a mark. It looked like a tattoo. The Crow looked as if it were about to land, it's wings cupped, and it's eye white. Azrael couldn't take her eyes from it, before Death grabbed her by the back collar of her shirt and forced her to her feet. It would be a lie saying she wasn't scared now. Not to what Death would do to her, but the look in his eyes. She was afraid of what he'd make _her_ do.

...

Lightning struck the ground that night. Something called for her, something that spoke above Death. A new mark was sketched over Azra's heart. Another crow, with smaller figures of the same bird creating the bigger one. But this one had more meaning than Death's brand. Azrael welcomed it without complaint.

The boy awoke with a start as Azra leaned back and sipped her milk.

"'Bout time you woke up kid." She muttered.

He jumped with a screech. "Who are you? H-how the hell did you get in here?" He demanded. Azra finished off her cup of milk. "Wait... Hey that was the last of the gallon!"

...

Death stood, brushing off his hands. Azra was now still on the floor.

"What... Shouldn't she be awake?" Cas asked.

"Castiel. I am Death, not a miracle worker. She makes it through the rest of the night there is still a chance she may wake up. If not then she didn't survive the night."

"So you're just going to leave her?"

"What else can I do? You saw what happened when I tried to bring her up. She fought me Castiel. There is nothing left for me. I have better things to do than babysit." Death brushed past Cas. He stopped at the door. "Oh, and Castiel. You do remember our agreement?"

Cas lowered his head.

"Then you should start your goodbyes. Lord knows how much longer you have."

...

"Eden." The voice called out through the area. The place was lightening up. Solid ground lay beneath Azra's feet. "Eden." The voice came again. "Eden, baby girl."

"Mom." Azra closed her eyes as she bowed her head. "Mom." her lips peeled back on one side as she clenched her jaw, muffling her cry.

A warm hand set under Azrael's jaw, gently lifting it. She opened her eyes to be met with that striking blue. "Hey there baby girl."

...

"Azrael?" The voice sent a shiver through her. Azra kept her eyes shut for a few seconds.

"Hey Dean." She opened them with a smile.

"Have you seen Cas?"

"Nope. I was just heading out."

...

What she had asked for was given to her. She scribbled down something on the tiny sheet.

_Proverbs 13:10_

With a smile she handed it to Sam. She patted him on the back.

"Today is as good as any for a walk." She gave her grandfather a smile, along with a nod to Crowley.

...

"Damn it!" He shouted. Sam seemed to put it together too. "Son of a bitch, Eden!"

Cas froze. "She took out the wall." He whispered. The brothers rushed to the stairs while Cas stayed in his spot.

...

She set a hand on his cheek. She wrapped her hands around him. " _We gotta hold on to what we've got_." She hummed, " _It doesn't matter if we make it or not_." She now pulls back. Azrael says with a smile, "I'm tired Cas. And I love you. But let me go." She dropped his hands with this, and stepped back. "Livin' on a prayer, Cas." Her wings spread out behind her.

...

Azrael tried to keep them both up. But only her right wing was flapping. The left pathetically twitched. Azra held tightly to Amara so she wouldn't fall. But her great aunt looked up, almost confused and horrified at what this girl was doing. A choking sound came from Azrael's throat. Her right wing stopped moving as she went limp.

And they both plummeted

...

"I'm here... I'm here. Alright baby girl? I'm here and I've got you." Dean whispered. "I'm here." His voice broke.

...

He smiled through his forming tears.

_P.S.S. Before you say 'If only we were us', just know_

_We_ _**Are** _ _us, Cas. We have been for a long time._


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have made it! I'm sorry to say it still will be a while until the first chapter is posted (most likely) I just think ya'll have suffered enough waiting this long, soo... here's the prologue! 
> 
> Also I would like to give a shout-out to my one main commenter (you know who you are ;) ) I would like to thank you for your constant support, and love for this series. Thank you for sticking with it, and not leaving me in the dark. You are awesome.

_-The aftermath-_

 

Falling.

Everything that happened up to this point held nothing compared to this moment.

This was not the way I saw myself dying. But either way, it had it's own serenity. The way the air drifted through the feathers of my wings. The left twitched as the right worked hard. Even in the haze of all the pain that erupted through me. I held onto my great aunt. Given only moments before I had tried to kill her in my last resort of trying to talk her down.

This was not how I saw my death.

My hands clung to her arm. Maybe, just maybe this could open her eyes. Could make her soon see that this was the way of family. My eyes weakly rose. They were the clearest they had been in so long. A small smile took over my lips. The dizzyness caused the world around me to almost blacken. I could hear my father's voice sift through the wind. That look in my uncle's eye whenever he looked down at me. Dean had had it a time or two. Pride. There were faded moments that tugged at my memory. I've never really had anyone to be very proud of me. Had I? But those times had been forgotten for a reason, having been repressed memories. Bobby's voice filled my lightening head. My wing was hardly beating the air now as my head hung back. My grip on Amara was slipping. But the importance of the world around me was fading now. Almost becoming distant. Then I could see it. I could hear him. That smile, that laugh. A image that was burned to my memory a long time ago for a moment such as this.

The way the afternoon sun shone over his dark hair. How the light caught that amazing blue of his eyes. The brightness of his smile rivaled the sunset. Then his laugh. God how beautiful it was. It was deep, and sweat, and full-hearted. It was so real I started to reach out to touch him. But my fingers only met air. My mind processed as much, but did not connect it with reality as I relaxed. Castiel always made me feel safe. So naturally I trusted that feeling. My wing stopped moving.

"Eden? Eden!" Amara called. The wind rose high above our voices. Then I was falling alone.

The pain made everything just a passing haze. Irrelevant to anything at the moment. But my eyes were starting to close as the all too familiar words rolled off my cold lips. " _We're halfway there... livin' o-_ "

The moment I hit the ground it all shifted. There was a sharp pain that spread through my entire body, but it was only for a moment. It was so quick it hardly even registered. It all just, ended. Then it was just peace. I was free.

A weight was lifted from me as I stood in the fading cloud. I kept my eyes shut as they turned back to their original color. Sam yelled something that didn't quite meet my ears. Something was thrown past my almost nonexistent form, yet I still kept my eyes closed.

"Acer? Acer.." The voice broke. It woke something from within me. I wanted to reach out in my blindness at the moment. It was almost instinctual. But all I had to do was open my eyes. Yet I still didn't. "C'mon Ede.. Eden.." It was strange hearing my name come off his tongue. "Eden.." All I wanted at the moment for him to curse and yell at me for lying for so long. I just wanted him to be my father. But then again, he was. Dean was forgiving me. All he wanted was for me to come back. Though I was standing right here. " _Eden_.." It broke me to hear all the sadness and tears that tainted his voice. I couldn't take it any longer. So I opened my eyes.

Dean held me in his arms. My wings spread out on either side of my limp body. They were starting to fade. It was now that I saw just how bad my left wing was. It hurt me deeply to see my father cry. To see him at one of his weakest points. My grandfather had made his way over, on his knees by my left side. Dean opened his eyes and almost glared at him through his tears. Chuck's hand reached out smoothed over my brittle wing. It reformed as he healed it. Chuck made the wing just as strong as it had been when I first got them.

With a small breath I set my arms around my father. Grandfather knew how much I needed this moment after so long having to pretend that he was the farthest thing from family. Dad held my limp body closer to him. My feathers disintegrating. In all truth I looked like I was sleeping. Dad looked that way when he died in that alley. But I looked more at peace. I had finally found the way out I had been almost begging for. It wasn't exactly what I had entirely wanted. Then again that was just life, or what it had been.

"Why?" The silent words hardly left his lips. He shook his head as the tears dripped off his chin. "I'm here... I'm here. Alright baby girl? I'm here and I've got you." My arms tightened around my father.

"I know." I whispered.

"I'm here." His voice broke. Dean's shoulders trembled with the sobs he held back. I knew that he wouldn't let them go, and it was all for me.

I kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy."

With that I stood.

"Azrael.. Eden." The voice called me. I just couldn't stop the sad smile that curled my mouth.

"Slade." I turned to him. His dark eyes glossy. With a few long strides, I was in front of him. Brushing out some of his blonde hair away from his face. Then I set my arms around him, and lowered my head to his shoulder.

"I... I can't." His voice shook. "I can't do this.." With the hundreds of people we had reaped together, he just simply couldn't take my soul. I understood, but he needed to as well.

I pulled back. "Yes you can." If put in the same position I might have said as much myself. I wouldn't want to take his life. But I knew that no matter what in the end I would accompany him on his last journey. As he should me. I was already dead, all he needed to do was take me home. With a small breath I stood back. "Well then. My last order to you is to take me. Help me get to my final destination. Bring me peace."

The corner of Slade's mouth quivered as it turned up.

He bowed his head. "Of course, my friend." He breathed. I took a step forward and set a hand on his arm.

"Thank you." Suddenly I was pulled into him. Slade held onto me tightly in another hug.

"No. Thank you, Eden." With that I wrapped my arms around him again.

"It's all going to be okay. I have my peace." I whispered, lowering my head to rest it on Slade's shoulder. "From here on out everything will be fine." 


	3. 1. In The Stillness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update either on Wednesdays or Sundays, I haven't quite decided yet. But if you've enjoyed this series please go check out Hell's Melody! search up Ty R. Bluent and you'll find it under the library Us series X Hell's Melody crossover... also Keep an eye on the titles, there may be a few here and there that may look a little familiar....

My laughter carried through the small space.

"Uncle Andre!" I shouted. He took my in his arms, pinning my own to my body as we both fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. Slade visited every so often. Up here in our own heaven time really didn't matter, but it did move faster. I had learned that when I came to visit. I'd only be gone for twelve hours and days had past up here. It was great, now that I had my mother again. Her twin brother was great to get to know as well.

"Andrealphus." My mother spoke.

"Oh alright little sister." He spoke. He loosened his hold on me, reaching out for my mother. She shrieked as he pulled her down with us. For once I felt I was my age. I was not twenty six. Surely not 1,326. But nineteen. I was sure I looked as much as well.

Our laughter died down as we just lay out the ground together. It was the happiest I had been in a long time. But some days I'd find myself wishing Cas was here. If I focused hard enough I could see him. How he was coping, and he was. Castiel was always better off without me. Other days I could feel something pulling at my very being. Like I was being called down. Though I knew Alyssa would not let anyone do anything to bring me back. There was always the possibility that grandfather might try to. The last time I saw him he was too weak too. I knew though, that he was healed now. That my great aunt Amara had made up with him. The siblings reunited.

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. There had been someone that I had seen as a sister. Alyssa reminded me of her. So I protected my little -in reality older- cousin. I brushed it off finding it hard to breathe for a moment. Without realizing it I had held my breath. Setting my head on my mother's shoulder I let out a small sigh.

"We're here baby girl." Mom kissed my forehead.

"We are." I smiled. "We are."

I pulled my arms closer around my mother, finally being able to hold her after eighteen years.

And just like it had before, it was all ripped from my hands. I felt myself being pulled. Hell I was being dragged from my family. I had opened my mouth to warn them. Soon I was alone. There was no solid ground under me. My wings spread out behind me. There was no ground period. My eyes burned. Silver was branded into the green. Gasping I looked around the dark dimension. I could hardly see my hand in front of my face.

"Mom? Uncle Andre?" I shouted. My voice carried and echoed. " _Mom_!"

The only answer I received was an orb of some kind lighting up. It was a purplish pink. Little wisps of light swirled over its surface. Then another, this one green. Suddenly more and more lit up. Ranging from blue to grey to even a red. I was no longer in the literal dark, but I was very much so figuratively. My heart felt like it would beat directly from my chest with how much it raced. I had no damn clue what this was. What terrified me the most was I didn't even know my own name, or what the hell I was. A marble grey orb lit up next to me. With a sharp breath I dove forward. My hands clutched onto it. The light swirling up my arms before shooting for my head. My head jerked back as my eyes glowed so much that all I saw was white.

Then nothing.

_**_

My consciousness slowly came back. I could feel a rough and smooth texture beneath me. A dry rattling type sound. Fresh air filling my lungs. The only word I could find for it was still.

In this stillness my head cleared. My name was Eden. I had no damn clue what that dimension had been or exactly what it brought me to. I could swear to God that I felt grass beneath me. So in the stillness, I opened my eyes. 


	4. 2. I'm Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided on Sundays... so the chapter posted on Wednesday was a bit of a freebie... Enjoy!
> 
> (I have written the rest of the second part of The Queen, thus I am working on this while still publishing what is left in the current part of TQ)

There was a warmth on my face. In a childish way all I wanted was for it to envelope me as I became more aware of the world around me. My hand twitched, brushing into the dirt beneath me. Feathering over a blade of dry grass. The air was so clear. I felt as if I had finally escaped something. There were birds that chirped, but their sound was going away. 

 

My eyes opened. They focused on the blue sky far above me. There was a wall of grass to each side of me. Wildflowers were in bloom around my head. Several tangled in my blonde hair, almost like a crown. But most of them had wilted. A crown for the dead. It made me want to dryly laugh. Something flittered over my nose, almost causing me to sneeze. Turning my head I found a feather. It was grey with a black tip. Picking it up I twirled it between my fingers. My eyes turned it from focus. The blue ocean that spread above me caught my eye more as I was actually starting to see again. That blue, I had seen it before. It was then that he crossed my mind. With a start I took in a sharp breath of the fresh air and sat up. 

    “Cas?” I called. It was answered by silence. My eyes, now seeing the entirety of the world around me, searched to only find I was alone. Until the cry of the large black bird caused me to jump. The crow looked me dead in the eye, unafraid. 

 

The dead crown fluttered from my head, petal by petal. 

 

I could see myself in the crow’s glass eye. My green eyes were wide. The blonde hair that framed my face was much lighter than it use to be. Then again I looked much different. My eyes narrowed. Who was this stranger? The crow cocked it’s head sideways before it took off. 

    “The hell.” I muttered after jumping back. But my hand bumped something, catching my attention. I picked it up, examining it. Was this really my phone?

 

Pressing the home button the phone unlocked. A picture shone on the screen. It immediately caused me to blush. Cas was looking away, unaware that the picture had been taken. His dark hair disheveled. He stood in a library, book in hand. My fingers brushed the screen as if I could reach out and bring him to me. It only caused another picture to replace the last. This one showed me kissing his cheek. That smile on his face. It made me feel so safe in a moment of such uncertainty. My other hand brushed over a cold metal. Now my eyes found the two metal feathers of my necklace.  _ Why was it off?  _

 

My fingers went to take it up, but something within me screamed not to. There was a cloth in my pocket, so I wrapped the necklace in it. My hand brushed something within my pocket, pulling out a wallet. In it I found an ID. 

 

_ Angel Zeal Brown _

 

My eyes jumped to each aspect of the card.  _ This isn’t me _ . 

A twig snapped. I jumped once again, waiting for a blow, a hit,  _ anything _ . It never came. 

    “Hey, hey. I’m not going to hurt you.” The woman spoke. Her blonde hair hardly brushed her shoulders. The blue eyes that looked at me reminded me of my mother. She held her hands up, showing that she meant nothing harmful to her actions. She crouched down near me. 

    I took in several breaths. My heart was racing. “W-what year is it?” 

    “It’s 2016 sweetheart.” 

_ Sweetheart _ . The word almost made my blood boil. But then her other word hit me.  _ 2016\.  _

__

    “Can you tell me who you are?” She asked quietly. 

    My eyes scanned her. I was caught for a second weather I should trust her or not. “Eden.” Never had I known how amazing it felt to say my own name. “Eden Van Halen.” 

    She smiled at this. “I’m Mary.” I took her hand in an awkward shake. 

    “Are you a hunter?” I asked out of nowhere. Mary looked taken aback. 

    “How’d you know?” 

    “I honestly have no clue.” Mary narrowed her eyes, probably seeing exactly how uncertain I was about the world. 

    “Are you alright?” 

    “I think so.” I breathed. Still drowning in confusion. “I.. I just need to talk to my boyfriend.” 

    “Alright. I’ll just stand over this way if you need me. Is that alright?” I nodded, before going to stand. 

 

My legs shook from beneath me. It was as if I hadn’t stood for a while. Gaining my balance I walked a bit further from Mary. I messed with the phone for a second, before pulling up Cas’s number. I held the phone to my ear for several moments. Then the ringing had stopped. 

 

_ “What do I have to say again?”  _ There was a voice in the background, what was said wasn’t audible.  _ “But why do I need to say my name? I don’t get it.”  _ The person spoke again, seemingly getting closer to Castiel.  _ “Why do they need me to say it? They already know my name.”  _

__ This time the person in the background was heard, along with her laugh.  _ “Cas.”  _

 

I could hear the headshake within my own voice that had been in the background. My heart broke at both of us. When had I made this with him? I couldn’t ponder for long before there was a beep. 

     I sighed. “Hey Acer…” I let out a small groan before pressing the heel of my hand to my head. “I’m confused as hell right now Cas. Where the hell I am currently. Why is it 2016? I don’t know.” My heart sank even more as my voice broke. “Cas..” I took in a breath. Save the waterworks for when I actually find that lovable idiot. “I’m gonna try to get back to NorthHaven. Just… Just get your ass over there jerk. It might take me a bit. Some hunter found me, I’m gonna see if they can help me.” After rambling off the adress I took a breath as I hung up. I just hoped he’d get it. “Mary.” I called after turning. 

    “Yeah?” 

   “I’ll help you with whatever if you can get me to this place.” Mary seemed surprised. “A hunt, anything. Just help me get to NorthHaven.” Her shoulders seemed to drop as she said the town’s name over and over. 

    With a sad smile Mary looked up. “Alright.” 

…

 

I helped Mary out as promised. She held up her end of the deal by getting me to NorthHaven. The moment She got me into town I told her I’d be fine. My boyfriend would be waiting for me. Plus both my parents were hunters and raised me into it. That was a little more of a lie than I wanted to tell someone who had been nothing but kind. But desperate times. 

 

I looked along the dark room. Where services use to be held. My hand brushed against the back wall. Behind it lay the courtyard where all the children here use to play. The stained glass above letting in light, just like the glass doors. The poor town was abandoned mostly. It might as well be in the middle of nowhere. But it confused me on how things could have gone so wrong. I heard the front door open. With that I walked over, standing next to Abel’s podium. 

 

There he stood. His face pale at the sight of me. He looked surprised. But in my own happiness I childishly thought nothing of it. 

    “Cas!” I couldn’t hold back. Flinging myself into his arms I wrapped mine around his neck. To keep us both upright he had to take hold of me as we did a little spin. My hand pressed the back of his head as I just buried my face into his shoulder. It became slightly uncomfortable after a moment since it felt as if my neck was being craned down. So shifting a little my chin ended on the back of his shoulder. “Cas..” I whispered. He held onto me impossibly tighter in that moment. A smile crept over my lips. Of course I’ve had a crush on him for longer than I could remember. 

    “Eden.” He breathed. God the way he said my name. I had to pull back in that moment. His blue eyes searched within the green of my own. He slowly shook his head, “Eden.” 

    I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped my lips. “I think you sent me to the wrong place.” But my laughter stopped as I looked down at him. My smile faded quickly as well. I looked  _ down  _ at him. My eyebrows furrowed as I realized I had to be a good inch and a half taller than Cas. 

 

_ Since when?  _

 

But my mind was sidetracked when he leaned in. Cas’s lips covered mine as he pressed me against him more. The urge to pull away melted, right along with me. I soon was kissing back. By now I just couldn’t help myself. My fingers combed through his dark hair, brushing it away from his face. I smiled as neither of us backed away.  It was the most amazing feeling I’d ever encountered. When we did we gasped for air. Cas kept his arms around me as it was now his turn to laugh. It was a beautiful sound, followed by the joy of his smile. The deep rumble vibrated his chest. He shook his head innocently with his forehead rested against mine. 

    “I can’t help but wonder what Dean would think.” 

    At my response he pulled back, horror on his face. I was confused myself but a soft smile still played on my lips, still living in the bliss of the kiss. “Who’s Dean?” 


	5. 3. Sweet Whisky

******

I looked around the hazy world. I was in a building of some kind. Then I noticed them. One was taller, though he looked younger with longer hair. The other had green eyes, almost like mine. He had blood all over his face as the second man let him lean against something. He was hurt. 

    “Hello?” My voice seemed to echo. The first man’s bloody face turned to look at me. His green eyes wide. The light was fading. 

_ “Now, Azrael.”  _

    “No no, wait!” A deathly pale hand latched to my wrist. I tried to fight. The fear rose up in me. I was anticipating the beating.  _ Why won’t it just come already?  _

__ But the pale hand caused mine to rest on the green-eyed stranger’s shoulder. The light left. He went limp. 

   “Hey, hey. Wake up buddy… Dean? Dean!” I only partly heard the name. Everything was silent. The look in the green-eyed man’s face, in his eyes. How it faded. 

 

I… I had just… killed someone. 

   “ _ Azrael. _ ” Then there were more. There were so many more deaths. That of the green-eyed stranger kept coming back as well, with at least two different deaths. 

    “S-stop!” I tried to scream. They were all staring at me, as they died. “Stop! Please, I don’t know who Azrael is… but… j-just s-stop!” I was nearly in tears. Those green eyes haunted me. 

******

 

    “Stop!” I yelled. My whole being trembled. Those green eyes. It was as if they were still staring back at me. My cheeks were wet as I tried to calm my breathing.  _ It wasn’t real.. It couldn’t have been.. But why did it feel that way?  _

 

It sure as hell felt real. And that was what terrified me. 

    “Hey,” A soft hand met my shoulder. I nearly jumped off of my bed. Or old bed. “Hey, it’s okay.” Castiel whispered, gently bringing me to his chest. Slowly I melted to his form. He wanted me to stay in the church. “Shhhh. Eden, whatever it was it isn’t real. I promise.” 

 

_ But wasn’t it?  _ I wanted to demand. Though I don’t think my sobs would have let me.  _ It felt like it.  _

Either way I gripped onto Cas. My only anchor. So we just sat in the quiet as I calmed. Castiel had never once complained during these last two nights. There was this dog, a brindle colored mastiff that lay near the bed we shared. Cas tried to tell me a few things. Not all of it made sense. But Celia, as he told me her name was. The sun rose. Cas, like every morning said that he had spoke that he needed to check on friends. I told him I’d go out for a walk. There was a small South Dakota town called Blaketon not very far. It was one of those little farm state-border towns. 

 

It was a nice almost spring day. With it being such I had put on my jacket. The sewed in  _ MJV  _ in the collar brushed against the back of my neck. I had never remembered the jacket fitting this well. Celia was set on her leash, walking just a little ahead of me. Cas had mentioned getting her a service dog vest. It did sound like a good idea, but maybe not now. 

 

The sun was warmer today. It felt warmer, even though it was just as sunny and clear yesterday. Something tickled my cheek. My eyes caught sight of the feather, following it as it silently fell to the ground. Celia’s leash slipped from my hand. I was stuck in the world while the feather still was lifted into the air by a silent wind. The moment the gray, dark tipped, feather hit the ground, I was brought back to the real world. 

 

Then I heard the bark. “Shit.” I muttered, quickly looking around. “Celia.” I called out. I jogged to find her  next to a woman with amber brown hair. She seemed to be forcing herself from looking up at me. “Celia.” I took the oversized dog’s leash. “I’m so sorry. She’s never like this.. Just.. she’s a giant teddy bear.” Finally her grey eyes lifted. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of them. They reminded me of a silver. Silver that went with blue. I had no idea why. The world around us didn’t exist. I felt like I needed to reach out. To comfort her obvious distress. “Are… are you okay?” I ask. It wasn’t hard to tell. She looked at me and saw someone else.   

    “Yes, yes I'm fine.” She breathed. I could only wonder who I reminded her of.  But that shine in her eye told me it was someone she had lost, someone she had been close to. 

   “Are you sure? You look like you just saw a ghost.” I chuckled lightly, trying not to darken the mood. But I could feel an attack coming on. I cursed, it had been days since the last. I had been doing so well. The cold crept into my veins, the screams that had taken over these events started ringing in my ears. I only prayed it would just go  _ away _ . Celia let out a soft bark, before a whine. It would not simply pass. “Shit..” I instantly sat down on the curb. Taking a quick drink of water before resting my head on my arms. My arms trembled as I did my breathing exercises Cas had shown me. 

    “Now are you sure that you're okay, kid?” The stranger asked, kneeling down by me. A laugh bubbled from my throat. I practically towered over her and she was calling me kid. Though the moment she reached out I went tense. “Don’t touch me.” Thankfully she backed off. We had learned a very hard way that physical contact wasn’t always so good during an attack. Or at least from certain objects or people. Cas was fine when he helped hold me up the first time this happened. Continuing my deep breaths I shut my eyes as they turned the pale blue. “One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three..” Celia settled down and I could feel it pull away. Thank God it hadn’t been any worse. “I’m good now. Sorry for snapping at you.. It.. my condition just gets worse if people touch me. I’ve never known why.” 

    “Yeah? My cousin use to have the same problem, she could've maybe have helped you but.. she's gone.”  _ So that’s who I reminded her of..  _

    “Oh, I’m sorry to hear.” I looked back out to the street. I had lost someone too, I just couldn’t think of who it had been. That there was a section of time I was missing with them. Maybe it was my father? “She sounded great. I think I have plenty of support though. My boyfriend helps me calm down, and I have my great service dog here.” I patted Celia’s head. 

    “That's good that you have support, kid,” she says with a smile, before looking up at the sidewalk ahead of us. “Well, I best be on my way. It was nice to talk to you.”

     “It was.” I returned the smile. It was very easy talking to this woman. She seemed troubled, but I had trusted her instantly. Celia acted as if she knew the woman. I wish I would have caught her name. “Have a good day.” 

    “You too.” 

 

It wasn’t long before I walked back into the forest of a town that I had grown up in. The place was sad and forgotten. First Round Prairie church sat in the heart of this overgrown town. Like a hidden oasis. Streets had grass and weeds poking through cracks in the pavement. Trees grew through buildings as if the structures had never been there in the first place. No. This area was once a town. A quiet little place where everyone knew everyone. Almost the entire town -and then some- went to First Round. Choir practice never felt like a chore, there were always games involved. Especially for us younger kids. 

 

    “Gather round ye faithful strangers..” I hummed, pushing open one of the glass doors leading into my first ever real home. Unhooking Celia’s leash I left on her purple collar, throwing the leash onto one of the back pews. I took in a deep breath as I let out my wings, that I had discovered shortly after Cas left this morning. It came to help explain a few things. My fingers lifted the old piano cover, before dancing over the dusty keys. Slowly tapping out the old melody. The only light coming in from the fading sun shining through the stained glass on the wall behind Abel’s podium. “Listen to what i’ve to say.. A story retold of mine own.” I sang softly. 

 

Then I heard it. My finger slipped off the last key as feathers brushed the air. My heart skipped a beat. The smile outlined my lips faintly as I looked over. Cas’s eyes locked with mine. 

 

    “Eden.” God help me. The way he said my name. The way he breathed in that sound. It may have been very possible that I stopped breathing for a moment. 

    “Cas.” I sighed happily. My knee rested on the bench, making me just a little shorter than Cas for once. Tilting my head up he swooped down, connecting his lips to mine. Mischievously my fingers tapped out the notes on the piano  _ Livin’ on a prayer _ . Castiel chuckled. We both smiled into the kiss before we both pulled back. He had that flame in his eyes, and I just decided to the the whisky that would coax him on. My fingers tangled with his tie, tugging it loose from around his neck. He seemed slightly troubled before, but now he froze up. “Cas,” I whispered. 

 

This seemed to entice him forward. Slipping the fabric from his neck I pushed off his trench coat, leaving it on the seat of the piano. Finally standing I started pushing him back to the room as I undid the buttons of his shirt. Sweetly I captured his lips with my own. 


	6. 4. Nightmare Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Easter ya'll. I hope you have a good holiday

I jerked awake. Those green eyes followed me in my dreams once more. This time causing me to fall out of bed. Cas’s shirt seemed to swallow me as I sat up. Celia lifted her head, seeming like she wanted to come over, but knew better. 

    “Eden.” A shiver went up my spine as I stood. Cas’s blue eyes cut through the darkness. The comforter slipping down his bare chest as he sat up. 

    “Its… nothing, Cas.” I let out a breath, pulling his button up closer to me. “Just give me a second.” With that I traveled down the empty halls of my childhood home. The power didn’t work anylonger, but neither of us cared. As I slipped into the bathroom the candles flickered to life. A newfound power I had liked slightly. I feel like I had caused fire before, like in a cold building once; so long ago. I may have been surrounded by someone who wanted to cause me harm. The thing was I had no clue when that would have happened. Turning the water on I splashed my face. Soon after my eyes rose to the light of my reflection. In that event nothing could have stopped the scream that left my lips. Tripping over myself my back hit the wall. Those green eyes were wide and stared back at me. Freckles dotted my nose and over my cheeks. But those goddamn eyes. They were the same exact green that had been haunting me. But why? I wanted to scream. Maybe I already had.

 

_  “I’m proud of us.”  _

 

I trembled as the light left the green eyes. But the ones looking at me now held fear. Held.. something deeper. A darker past. 

 

    “Eden? Eden!” Cas took hold of my shoulders, forcing me to look away from the mirror. I hadn’t noticed he had rushed in. “Eden what’s wrong?” I was lost within the blue. The fear left and I had no idea why exactly I had screamed. 

    “The… the eyes.” I whispered. “They won’t go away.” Castiel let out a sigh before pulling me to his bare chest. I clung onto him, my fingers subconsciously finding the scratches that lined his back. He kissed my hair. 

    “Let’s go back to bed.” He softly suggested. This was something I wouldn’t deny. 

 

…

 

He had left, saying something about checking up on friends. It never went past me how Castiel used that term loosely. I got the feeling that one may be dead by now. Something about sacrifices for the greater good. I couldn’t help but think about the woman I ran into two days earlier. I had reminded her of someone. 

 

The glass door in front of me shown my reflection. Those familiar green eyes stared back. This time I only searched them more. It didn’t take a fool to find there was something missing. Maybe my key was the green. Blue swallowed up the green, and I stopped seeing my reflection. 

 

These people, ones who have haunted my dreams. They had been there. They… were… family? 

 

I could feel my wings beat behind me in distress as the images kept flashing through my mind. I withered around. There were holes. Times missing. But one thing was clear. Dean Winchester was my father. 

The moment the flashes ended I didn’t look around to see the mess that had become of the front room. I just shifted myself to where Cas was. My father was in trouble. 

 

    “I cannot-” 

    “You can and you will.” I spoke harshly. Holding myself up to my full height, I felt as if I was reverting back to a part of myself I could not remember. A darker form that was better off being long forgotten. I had the power to give and take their lives. I could feel it running through my veins. The man that now stood beside Cas looked very business oriented. He’d be the peacemaker. 

    “I’m assuming you’re a friend of the Winchesters, like this man here. I’m Mick.” He held his hand out, but I just glared. 

    “Release them.  _ Now _ .” My eyes narrowed as I looked down at him. “I don’t give a shit who you are. The Winchesters all walk free, or all of you die.” Mick seemed surprised. “I didn’t stutter.” I felt something slide through my back. Cas was angered by this. Though in the next moment he knew I had it handled. The slackie that had tried to stab me now hung in the air. My hand around his throat. “I am a being who can take and give you life just as easy as snapping my fingers. It is going to take much,  _ much more _ , than a mere toothpick to kill me.” I had only guessed that. My anger hid how freaked out I was that the blade didn't hurt me. My eyes narrowing more. “Care to test it, Mick?” My stare did not leave the man who was slowly turning blue held in my grip. 

    “They are being released! I’ve been working on it.” 

    “Then work harder damn it.” I growled, throwing the man to the ground. Now I came face to face with the seemingly boss man. “If either one of them is harmed.. Or dead-” 

    “You’ll kill us all. I interpreted that.” Mick raised his hands as if meaning no harm. “My colleague seems to have misinterpreted her orders.” He backed away, going to a door that I knew lead down to Sam and Dean. Cas was right behind him. “Time to become peacemaker.” 

 

In that moment I panicked. I finally remembered them, but what did it mean for the other way around? Before I knew it I was back at the church. 

 

Making swift use of myself I started cleaning up. It didn’t feel like long before feathers brushed the air. 

    “Eden-” Cas stepped forward. 

    “No.. Don’t Cas. I..” I sighed, turning the seat back to it’s regular position. “I couldn’t.. I just couldn’t.” I looked over at him. Trying my hardest to control the shaking. “What was I supposed to do? Say ‘I may have probably just helped in saving your life, but I had no damn clue of who you were yesterday’?” 

    “Eden.” Cas stepped forward. He was incredibly patient with me, I had to give him that.

    “I just remembered who they were today.. But there is time still missing. I know that. That… That I gave them some sort of horrible goodbye. Maybe.. Maybe they don’t need me. They may just be better off without-” I was told to shut up in one of the best ways. 

    Cas pressed his lips to mine. “You’re remembering. That’s a big step.” His breath fanned over my mouth. “It might be a good idea to wait a little longer. See if you remember more. But they need you just as much as you them. Do not forget that.” He whispered, rubbing a thumb over my cheek. With that his lips pressed back to mine. 


	7. 5. Found Melody

It had been two days since I had fully remembered. Cas was off again. Whenever he left I pushed myself, testing my powers. I only did it then because I knew he would not interfere if he wasn’t around. I just  _ needed  _ answers. These were the only ones I could have for now. Turning sharply I felt my eyes change colors.

 

I.. I had put a block in their minds. For some reason I had done that so they didn’t know who I was. Something happened when I let the wall tumble down. Not to them, the block had been harmless, but to me. That was what I could not figure out. I could not fully understand what level of pain I had brought the people I loved. 

 

With a sigh I sat down at that old piano. With a large breath some of it went flying, filling and disappearing into the air as if it was never there. I pressed down a key before I tapped out a scale. It was a bit shaky. Who knew how long it had been since I really played. Holding down the same key a few times, my hands went to the opposite ends. I was soon lost in the melody, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. 

 

_ “Yes, yes! Just like that.” Even though I wasn’t facing him, I could hear the smile in Walt’s  voice. Abel stood over my shoulder teaching me how to play.  _

 

My foot kept time. My right hand played a few keys, my left hardly moved. 

 

_     “I’m here Eden. I’m here.” Cas spoke softly.  _

 

I kept my eyes closed. My fingers moved faster now. I swear I heard the strings play in the background. Even if they were just in my head it was beautiful. 

 

_ “I love you baby girl.” My mother kissed my forehead.  _

 

Silence. Then I slowly played a few higher notes. 

 

_ “Everything is alright. Everything is going to be fine.” Was that… Gabriel?  _

 

My right hand picked up with notes. 

 

_ “Why do you keep disappearing?” Dean mumbled into my hair before he suddenly kissed it. _

 

I furrowed my eyebrows as I continued. I hadn’t remembered that. 

 

_  “I won’t.” Sam promised quietly. He promised he wouldn’t leave like he had again.  _

 

My fingers started to slow once more, missing a key here and there. My mind was racing now. 

 

_  “I’m here… I’m here. Alright baby girl? I’m here and I’ve got you.” He took in a shaky breath. “I’m here.” His voice cracked.  _

 

The heels of my hands pressed into my eyes. 

 

_ No, no _ . I shook my head. 

 

With a breath, I lazily tapped out a small melody with one hand. It was only to distracted myself. 

 

    “Remember way back when.. When you had to go away for the first time?” I asked softly as Cas kissed the side of my neck. “It was the first time I  _ knew _ you weren’t with me. And I freaked the hell out.” 

    “Very clearly.” He spoke against my skin. 

    “I thought the world was ending.” I looked up as I smiled. Castiel kissed my cheek as I let the one hand join the other on my lap. “Cas this isn’t then. I’m fine on my own, I really am.”

    Cas let out a sigh. “I know. Trust me, I know.” I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine. 

…

 

The next morning I woke up without him. I would have called it alone if it wasn’t for Celia curled up at my feet. Out of pure habit I reached out to where Cas normally lay. It was only to find him gone. I huffed before rolling onto my back. Of course he was gone. I groaned as my hands slid down my face. Of  _ course _ . 

 

I went about my day like any other, pulling on my jean jacket. I was planning on going outside before I knew he was in trouble. Cas was probably taking off more than he could chew. That’s what fueled me to get to him. I did in the matter of seconds. 

 

My hands spread to each side, taking hold of the things before killing them. Not moving from my spot I finished off the rest in a growing rage. How dare they to threaten the man I loved? When I calmed down I noticed we were in what seemed to be a library. I looked over to Cas. 

    “Ed-” I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him to me. 

    “I can’t lose you.” I whispered. He smiled warmly as I stepped back. He did the same. 

    “Eden.” A familiar voice breathed. The next thing I knew Sam was towering over me, pressing me to him. After a moment I melted too. 

    “Hello,” I whispered. Sam stepped back, the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. 

    “Eden?” Another voice whispered, almost in pure disbelief at the sight of me. 

    I looked at her for a moment. Sam’s arm was around my shoulders as he kissed my hair and gave this woman room. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. I stiffened. “Who.. who are you?” I pulled from her arms. Instantly Sam stepped back over, setting his arms around me again. 

    Her gray eyes narrowed, as if studying me for a moment. Her gray eyes were almost foggy, not a pure defined color. “Eden.. we’re cousins, don't you remember me? Alyssa?... you always called me, little cousin..”

    “Al,” Cas called from the other side of the room, shaking his head. I looked away from the strange woman and buried my head in Sam’s shoulder. My eyes changed color. I blinked and it felt like things moved a little. My head tilted up, looking at my uncle. I shook my head a little. Another space was being filled. My eyes drifted over my uncle’s shoulder. There was another woman in the room, it was Mary. The one who helped me. But that’s not who my eyes went to. It was the gray eyes that had seemed so warm and familiar. 

    A small smile curled my lips. “Al? Alyssa..” Sam took a step back, confused. 

    “What, now you bloody remember me? I might as well just go before things turn sour,” Alyssa says, mumbling a few things after that under her breath I didn't catch.

    “What?” I asked, my brows furrowing. “What do you mean?” 

     Her eyes drifted from mine to Cas’s now, as she hugged herself protectively. “Cas, I need to go before things get bad.. you know what I'm talking about. It was nice to see you all, again… Hopefully I'll be back soon.  _ Soon.” _

    “Not remember..” I played the words out loud.  _ Was it really that bad?  _

    “Good bye Eden, it was nice to see you even if you aren’t… Nevermind.” With that the woman with the gray eyes, Alyssa, was gone off doing something. What could possibly be going bad that she would have to leave?    

I looked back over to Sam, opening my mouth to ask about my apparent forgetfulness. But that happened to be when someone else joined us. Those green eyes took in the room, before the found me. Sam backed off even more. Those green eyes widened. He seemed as if he wasn’t even breathing for a moment. He took a hesitant step. It was the first of several. 

    “Dean.” My shoulders pulled back. He picked up his pace, though he did not run. “Dean.. Dean I’m-” He reached me before I could have finished. Automatically I flinched back. It wasn’t enough for him to notice, but surely everyone else had. I didn’t give it much thought, it only seemed natural. My body had prepared me for getting hit. 

 

In my shocked state, Dean pulled me to him. My arms pinned between the both of us. Slowly I relaxed. He lay his forehead against the top of my head, kissing my hair. There was a wetness that dropped onto my head. Every strained muscle in me relaxed at that. When I rested my head at the curve of his neck, Dean held onto me impossibly tighter. 

    “Yeah, you are definitely a Winchester.” He whispered into my hair. We both chuckled. Dean kissed my hair as he pulled back. Though he pulled me to him for another quick second. “You look like your mother.” His voice broke, before he left an arm around me. 

    “Mom,” Dean spoke. “This is-” 

    “Mary.” 

    At the same time she said, “Eden.” 

    All three of the men looked between the two of us. “You.. know each other?” 

    “A little.” Mary spoke, I smiled. 

    “So this was the hunter.” Cas spoke with his eyes narrowed in thought. 

 

That was when Dean wheeled around. Any thought that Castiel was his best friend was out the window. Now it was between father and his daughter’s boyfriend. I almost laughed at how done Dean looked. 

 

Sure enough this would be proven to be an interesting next couple of days. 


	8. 6. Witch's Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plans I have for this book! I swear guys, and gals... it's gonna make up for the last one, lol XD
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about making one more book. It won't be fully apart of this series, but it will be tied to it. It won't even be in Eden's pov, it will be **drum roll please** for Slade ;) 
> 
> I've spoken about it with a few people I get to read this book and they are both all for this idea. I think Mr. Mob could use a little more attention

 “Eden we’re going to need you-” 

It had been a week since I first came to the bunker. Dean hadn’t looked at Cas the same way since. He also treated me like the child I had been when I first met him. 

    “To come.” I crossed my arms. 

    “No, Mom w-” 

    “I’m not arguing Dean. I’m coming. Period.” I walked past him to grab my jean jacket off the back of one of the chairs. “I’m not twelve anymore. You can’t keep treating me like I am. I can take care of myself.” 

 

    My uncle gave my father a look. Dean sighed. With that I was allowed to go. 

    “Thank you uncle Sammy.” I whispered on our way out.” He gave me a small smile. 

…

 

We had our phones connected to one call as we looked for the witch. Having found her she slipped from our grasps. Thus we split up. So our phones were our own version of a radio. There was a chilling wind that caused me to pull my jacket closer. 

    “Eden?” It seems that Cas beat my father to it. 

    “Yeah, still here.” I looked around. Celia’s leash in my hand even though I knew she wouldn’t run off. Something felt off. My wings, though hidden, tensed. “Something’s not right..” 

    “Eden?” This time it was Dean who spoke. It was starting to irritate me. 

    “Seriously, I’m fine.”  _ For now _ , I made sure not to add out loud. “We need to keep looking.” Celia growled, not her normal one either. Not meaning that I was about to have an attack. I turned around at the sound of a twig snapping. My wings came out defensively. Next thing I knew, everything was white. Purple shot through the light of my true form. 

 

I might have cried out in pain. People may have been yelling for me over our ‘radio system’. I wouldn’t know since a ringing started up in my ears. It only got worse. 

 

    “She was this way.” I heard Cas’s voice as I started opening my eyes. All I saw was black. My heart sped at the thought that I was blind for good this time. “She was smited.” My thoughts paused.  _ Smited? Oh! The witch!  _

 

In that same moment I seemed to figure out that I was under something. It was hard to wriggle out of it. 

    “What the hell is that?” Dean spoke. Finally at that moment I managed to break free of my confines. But the moment I looked at my hands, I felt sick. I was stuck in my own body, no older than two. I looked up to see all three men towered over me. Sam raised an eyebrow while Dean seemed to be clueless on what to make of this moment. 

    “This is Eden.” Cas stepped over, scooping me into his arms. He kept me wrapped in the jacket, though I seemed to be clothed. What I  _ had  _ been wearing was swapped out for smaller jeans, and a white shirt with a horse on the front. It had pink cheeks and mane. The back of my jacket started twitching due to my wings. The tips peeking past the collar of my oversized jacket. Castiel’s chest rumbled with a deep chuckle. Seeing his smile I couldn’t help but do the same. My uncle smiled while Dean snorted. Quickly my giggling halted to give the eldest Winchester a hard glare. My wings went away once more. 

    Sam almost lost his shit at this. “ _ Bean _ .” I growled. My face went red at the squeaky sound of my own voice. Quickly I hid my face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. “Shoosh!” I squirmed in embarrassment. Damn this was torture. Cas sighed, handing me off to Sam. My eyes shot open at the sudden change of persons. 

    “I am going to find someone who may help. I don’t know how long I may be gone. Meanwhile you two should see how temporary.. Or permanent this spell is.” With that wings brushed the air, and he was gone. 

    “But CasCas..” I whimpered before I could stop myself. Furrowing my eyebrows I shook my head.  _ God I hope this will wear off soon.  _ I silently prayed. My jacket still surrounded me as they made a call. Dean sent a picture of the symbols. Finding out there was no spell to reverse this..  _ curse _ . 

    Then Sam  _ had  _ to be the logical one. He chose his words carefully. “We uh… might want to stop at a store on the was home.. Get a few things.” A new glare now pointed at my uncle. It didn’t take a fool to know what he was implying. My father happened to grab me from Sam before I could do anything. My only option had been to pull his hair since I couldn’t manage anything else at the moment. 

    “Alright, that’s enough.” He spoke down to me. I crossed my arms and gave a huff. He glanced down at Celia who had her leash trailing behind her. “At least the mutt has a collar and leash.” I gave him a look, Celia a growl.

…

 

We finally got to a store on the way back. Sam had relayed the news to Cas. The brother’s decided to split up in the parking lot. Sam would grab the necessities on his own, probably things I would kill him for even thinking of getting. While Dean and I would grab some food and a few other things. He refused to leave Celia in the Impala alone. I doubt she’d stay anyway. She hadn’t left my side since I found Cas. At least Dean let me have some dignity and let me walk. Sam would have probably coddled me. I kept a tight hold on Celia’s collar. I was dwarfed in her shadow. But the moment we walked in and Sam headed off his respective way, we were stopped. I rolled my eyes. 

    “Excuse me sir, but you can’t have a dog in here.” An employee spoke.

    “Oh, she’s a service dog.” Dean smiled. “We were in such a hurry this morning we forgot to grab her vest.” He laughed it out. He picked me up, setting me in the cart. 

    “Then I’m sorry.” She backed off, speaking with another worker before giving me a warm smile. I made myself even smaller as Dean started pushing the cart. 

    “Jesus you're small for a kid your size.” He muttered. I just gave him a shrug. My blonde hair a dark dusty color. 

 

Our first stop was for a carseat. It happened to be near the toy section. I reached out, trying to grab one of the stuffed rabbits. It reminded me of one I had. Dean looked at me when I wouldn’t sit still. His eyes went from me to where I was reaching before scanning over the selection in front of him once more. Even then he gave in with my persistance. Dean picked up a stuffed dog, causing me to groan. His next pick thankfully was the rabbit. The moment his hand was close enough I tore it from his grip. 

    “Okay.” Dean rose an eyebrow, and finally picked a box. I really didn’t pay attention to anything else he grabbed. Several women cooed at me. Slowly I grew uncomfortable. Being around a lot of people was never much of a thing for me. I looked to Dean. He glanced down then away before doing a double take. 

    “Up.” I reached out for him. I craved the attention, more than I ever had. The toy bunny still clutched in the crook of my arm. 

    “No I’m not holding you. You’re-” He cast a cautious glance around before lowering his head and voice. “You’re nineteen.” He hissed, “or, supposed to be.” 

    I looked up at him with my matching green eyes. “Up.” 

    And he caved. I hid my victorious smirk on his shoulder. But even that was interrupted as I yawned. “Someone’s tired.” He murmured while I lay my head on his shoulder. “You done Sam?” 

    “Yeah.” I had almost drifted off when we got to the check out. But I was brought out of the brink of sleep when I was handed to my uncle. In that same moment Sam took the rabbit from me to set it with the other things being checked out. Honestly I was tired as hell and not about to put up with this shit. I tried reaching for it. Sam gently guided my hand back to my side. 

    “Not yet Eden, you’ll get it in a second.” 

    Yup, I was too tired for this shit. Meanwhile Dean was trying to get ready to pay as the cashier rang up the remainder of our stuff. Sam tried to get me to calm down. Currently in full melt down I looked up to see exactly how terrifying my uncle looked. I could hear Celia whine from next to Dean who now looked up. 

    “Sam.” Celia barked as I started to shake. “ _ Sammy _ .” Dean warned as he gently took me from Sam’s arms. “I know, I know.” He spoke softly. 

    “She was just fine with me a minute ago.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. 

    “I wasn’t talking to you.” He bounced me lightly in his arms. “Rabbit.” The cashier must have handed it to him since a second later it was set in my hands. “I know.. I know. Big uncle Sammy is scarey isn’t he?” Dean spoke softly. My face was pressed at his now wet collar. All I could manage was a nod. Gently he set my jacket around my shoulders once more. With that I calmed down, avoiding an attack. Celia sat down. 

    “That was close.” Sam muttered. 

    “Tell me about it.” Dean adjusted me in his arms a little. I relaxed with my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 


	9. 7. Scary Moose

Celia lay in the back of the Impala with me. It had been an hour since the store and I was getting fed up with being strapped into this goddamn car seat. And I made sure to make that very clear. 

 

    “Sam!” Dean growled. “Help her.” 

    “I thought you didn’t want me to!” He huffed. “She hates me remember?” 

    “Where’s the damn rabbit?” Sam looked back. 

    “On the floor.” He reached back quickly. Thus reminding me exactly how terrifying his moose sized ass was. 

    “Jesus.” Dean groaned. “Sammy knock it off!” 

    “I’m giving her the rabbit.” He tossed me my stuffed bunny, calming me a bit. “How much longer until we get back?” 

    “Too many miles.” Dean hit the gas. It wasn’t long before there were sirens behind us. “Why?” Dean hit his head on the steering wheel. “Kill me now..” He rolled down the window, as the officer approached. Sam turned around, trying to calm me. I screeched, pressing against the back of my car seat. Something wet ran down my face. “Sam  _ stop it _ .” 

    “Sir-” the officer glanced back at me. “Sir… do you know how fast you were going?” 

    “You see officer.. We missed naptime.” The word only caused me to groan in discontent. “My brother and I are running on borrowed time.” 

    “I can see that but-” The officer stopped as my wailing increased. 

    “Eden,” Dean spoke calmly as he looked back. Sam looked back too, only causing my crying to become louder. “Face the front.” Dean smacked the back of his little brother’s head. “She’s terrified of you, remember?” He tensed the moment Celia started whining. “Shit not another one.” I started shaking. 

    “Sir.. Sir stay-” 

    I heard the creak of the door. “Back off.” Dean snarled. “She’s gonna have another attack.” My breath caught in my throat. Celia shifted forward, setting her large muzzle in my lap. I set my arms around her head, keeping a tight hold of my bunny. I felt myself calming down. By this time Dean had tore from the officer’s grasp and had opened the back door. He made quick work of undoing my seatbelts. He sat down there in the dirt as Celia brought my bunny. Hiding my face in my father’s shirt I calmed even more. The entire time he shushed me, rocking back and forth. 

 

I felt Dean reach out, petting Celia. 

    “Good dog..  _ Good  _ dog.” He seemed to relax too. 

…

 

I don’t know if the officer let Dean off with a warning, or if he had been a dick and gave him a ticket. I had fell asleep for the rest of the drive home. 

 

But all I knew now was just how unhappy I was. Sitting on Rowena’s lap. I really wanted to smite something. 

 

She looked me over, her eyes constantly going back and forth between me and the pictures Dean had taken. It may not have been a vented tantrum, but I sure as hell was throwing one in my mind. My cheeks puffed up with air as I mentally strangled the witch. Sadly I was making use to now use any of my power. My wings, though invisible to everyone but Cas, were beating the air behind me. My small fingers held onto Rowena’s jacket with a death grip. I was starting to want my rabbit again. 

 

Celia was holding back her growls. She knew I was currently pissed off to high hell. At the moment I hated everyone. There was only a grudge against Cas since he just stood back and let this happen. I was completely, utterly, over it. 

 

But someone finally decided to stop being a complete idiot for a moment. Thankfully for everyone else in the room. A hand shot over, handing me my bunny. Not a care in the world would have caused me to pay attention to who it was, I just wanted my bunny. With that I was set on the table, tuning out most of the conversation. There was something about an aging potion, elixir, whatever. I had my rabbit, and that witch wasn't holding me. 

 

After spacing off for a little bit, or a while, I steered looking around. Cas was gone, leaving me with the idiot and a kinda scary moose. Looking at him now I imagined him wearing antlers. The thought caused a giggle to bubble up. Maybe he wasn't that scary. 

    Sam’s head shot up at this. “Oh you think I'm just hilarious now?” I blinked at him before looking around, still giggling about the antlers. 

    “Cas?” He was just a here wasn't he? Did he leave? “ _ Cas _ .” I swear to God. Slowly Sam walked up, and I eyed him. 

    “C’mere.” He spoke softly. Any other time I would have melted. But right now I was looking for my angel. 

    “Cas,” I squirmed. 

    “It's okay.” 

_ No you idiot. I want Cas damn it!  _ I gritted my teeth. Grabbing a fistful of my uncle’s shirt I jerked around in his arms. This only increased when Castile showed once more. 

    “Sam we’ve been over this.. She doesn’t like you.” Dean spoke while Sam was just as equally freaked out as I was. 

    Cas sighed. “Come here.” He spoke softly.  _ Finally someone gets it..  _

 

But even I could see the small flash of jealousy in Dean’s eyes. At the moment I couldn't have cared less. Setting my arms around Cas’s neck I looked to see two other people had joined us. 

    “Al! Ab.. Ab-el” I squealed. Abel chuckled from across the main room. 

    “TS! My girl.” He walked down the stairs, setting a book on the table. He then took me from Cas. “It has been a while.” I couldn’t help but smile at him. “Ah, you must be Castiel.” He smiled at Cas. “I’ve heard plenty about you, and it is good to finally  _ see _ you.” Cas gave a small smile. Abel bounced me in his arms, as Castiel walked over to Alyssa. It wasn’t long before Crowley had showed. I was familiar with him somehow, like we had done “business” with each other before. Though I blinked back to Abel. Sam caught him up to speed on what has happened. Apparently I had to go through the same stages as I had when I was this age. Well, that explained how I could hardly speak. 

    “We have the ingredients for something that should help her age. But it will happen slowly. In aging her, and getting her back to what she was before.” Sam spoke. “We just thought you could help shed some light on all this.” He looked at me. Right now I was clueless why I had thought he was so terrifying earlier. I might have had to give it to Dean that it was probably the lack of a nap. 

    “Oh, yes. Eden here didn’t really talk to many of us until she was four.” Looking back over to the three standing by the stairs, I pulled on Abel’s jacket. 

    “Cas…” I whispered. 

    “Alright.” He chuckled turning to walk over to them. 

    I reached out as I was handed back to Castiel. “CasCas.” I said softly. Abel gave Crowley a look. 

    “Demon.” 

    “Father.” With that their exchange ended, as Abel walked back over to my father and uncle. 

    I reached over to acknowledge Alyssa’s  presence. “She may be stuck like this, but she has been thinking like normal.” Cas told. They looked confused. 

    “I guess I'm alright with that, at least she seems happy.” Al smiled.

    This caused me to groan. “No,” I muttered before letting my head hit Castiel’s shoulder. “No.” 

_ Who in the holy hell would be happy like this? She’s gotta be out of her damn mind!  _

 

    “Okay, then no,” Alyssa sighed before looking between Castiel and Crowley. Her eyes lingered on the one holding me currently. “There, I got father Abel for you..” Then she muttered something about broken glass. 

    “Well you got to see your.. Little cousin.” Crowley spoke.  _ Damn him. Just damn him. Ironic since he’s the king of hell.  _

    “She's not here, anymore. She is Eden, I never knew Eden. I knew Azrael,” Al frowned at Crowley. “I'm supposed to be the little cousin.”

_ It was fine and dandy with the cousin thing. But who the hell is Azrael?  _

    “Az..rael?” I tried to take in the mouthful. Castiel’s face went pale. 

    “Yes sweetheart, that's the name. Now let's not repeat it,” Al gave me a kind smile. It looked more like I was being mocked. 

_ Who the fuck did she think she was talking to? I’m not some stupid two year old! _

   Narrowing my eyes, I was fed up with this shit. “No.. st.. not.” Frustrated I gripped onto Castiel’s shirt. He for once wasn’t wearing his trench coat. “Not!” I sent Al another look. 

_ Could someone please not talk like I have no damn clue what they’re saying? Good God I’m not slow. Hell if I really wanted to I could end them with a single touch.  _ No doubt Crowley only really came to yell at everyone to get me to stop crying. Even  _ I  _ knew that I was disrupting hell with my little tantrums. With newfound happiness, I hid my smirk. Apparently I should keep up this whole being mad at the world thing. It seems to be working… 

    “She understands.” Castiel translated.  _ Thank you. Jesus what does it take for  _ someone  _ to understand _ .

    “Not baby..” I groaned.  _ What was this world coming to? _

    Castiel sighed. “She still has the same mindset as the last time you saw her. Just.. appearing younger.” I let out a huff, motioning a thank you. 

    “Yeah? That's great, I'll try to remember that,” Alyssa mumbled.  _ Suckers _ . “It's hard to when she's looking like that to think she has a higher mind capacity that what she is now.” 

_ Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up a second.  _ I gave another look to Al. “Yes, I guess it is.” Cas spoke.

    But I was distracted a second later. Stretching a little, I yawned. “Cas.. CasCas.” 

    He kissed my forehead. “I know.” Waving a small goodbye I set my head down on Castiel’s shoulder. I hardly kept my eyes open as he walked me to my room. 

 

Castiel gently set me down, my eyelids heavy. Having the blankets tucked around me I was out the moment my head touched the pillow. 


	10. 8. Cottage Cheese, Please

****

**3rd**

 

Abel stayed for a day or so more. He made light conversation when Rowena came. Though he knew his presence was needed more elsewhere. Eden always did have Castiel. But when the witch somehow angered the little angel, he sided with her. Somewhere along the lines it had involved Alyssa. 

 

Slowly the little girl had warmed back up to Sam, even letting him help her walk. It was the first signs of her preferring her uncle over her father. Abel made sure to let Dean know she always leaned toward one person more than another. Eden always was closest with he and Walt.

 

Whatever potion they gave Eden obviously wasn't the right dose. Before Abel left, he deemed the little girl as two and a half by now. So Cas was able to get Eden to drink more of the elixer. The five of them sat around in the library. Alyssa was absentmindedly going through the book Abel had brought. It was all the pictures of Eden when she was little. It even had some of when she was at the ranch. Sam leaned over, looking over his friend’s arm. Eden sat in Castiel’s lap, all curled up. Alyssa looked up. Her eyes moved back and forth between the two and a picture of Eden curled up in a chair asleep. A small smile curled her lips. Cas then noticed that she was no longer awake. A small sad curl appeared at the end of his lip. Sam looked up now too, having been talking with Cas.

    “It has been a long time since I've held her like this.” He spoke quietly. Cas adjusted the rabbit in Eden’s arms. 

    “It looks like it.” Alyssa smiled gently. 

    “Here, I-” Dean started to stand.

    “No, no. She will freak out if it is anyone else. Especially with the Father gone. Eden was never very good at getting back to sleep once she’s been awaken.” Cas slowly stood. He adjusted the sleeping child in his arms ever so gently, before he walked out. Dean shook his head and looked down at the pictures. 

    “No wonder she trusts him so much,” Alyssa murmured. 

    “The hell do you mean by that?” Dean asked. 

    Al looked up. “Wait… You can't see them?”

    “Them? It mostly just Eden in these.” Alyssa shook her head before taking her leave. Sam followed after to go to his own bed. Dean stood over the book, trying to find what she had meant. He found absolutely nothing. 

…

 

**Eden**

 

Opening my eyes I stretched a little. Without a thought I grabbed my rabbit before padding to the kitchen for breakfast. Celia stood next to me, not seeming as big as she use to. 

 

I was passing the fridge. The reflection in it made me stop and back up. I was… older. Seven to be exact. My stomach growled. Looking down I rubbed it. When I heard the footsteps I backed away, making myself smaller. But when I looked up I saw my uncle and angel looking down at me. 

    “I’m hungry..” I murmured. Cas gave a faint smile before he picked me up. He knew I needed this small embrace. He grabbed something, setting it in a bowl before dropping some liquid over it. Within moments we were in the library. I happily took the bowl after I sat down and started eating the cottage cheese. Four adults stood a little ways from the table I was at, watching me. 

    “Alright, so it worked four years.. And you said you just gave her more?” Sam asked. I couldn’t care less if I was the topic they were mulling over. I had cottage cheese, so I really couldn’t be bothered. 

    “Yes. I thought it was a good idea. When she was seven she loved cottage cheese. Guilty pleasure food if you must. She never really grew out of that one though.” I could hear the smile in Castiel’s voice. The edge of my lip curled and I snuck a glance at him. When I did, I also caught the look Dean was giving him. Deciding to keep quiet I scraped up the remainder of the cottage cheese and finished it off. Someone -mostlikely Cas- stepped forward to pick up my bowl, but Dean beat them to it. 

    “I’ll get it. I need a drink anyway.” He drug a hand over his face as he approached. 

    “Dean I wouldn’t-” 

    “It’s fine Cas.” He growled while reaching for the bowl. 

    “Dean..” Alyssa spoke up. Though she was too late. 

 

The moment Dean took hold of the bowl I jumped. Letting out a yelp I flinched away from him. I made myself as small as I could. The blows were coming, I just knew it. I could practically already feel the cold basement floor after being tossed down the short staircase. Neither came. Slowly I opened my eyes. When I looked up I found Dean’s shocked expression. The very fact that he didn’t hit me was terrifying at the moment. 

    “Eden..” Dean spoke softly. It caused me to jerk out of the chair I was in, and hit the floor with a small scream. 

    “Cas.” I whimpered. He was sitting next to me in seconds. Taking a fistfull of his coat I hid my face in his chest. “I.. I thought he was gonna hit me.” I whispered. 

    “I know, I know.” Cas soothed as he rubbed my back. “He won’t. You can be sure no one here would hurt you.” He lowered his voice. “If they did they’d have to answer to me.” 

    “Thank you.” My voice was soft.

…

 

I would age again the next day, waking up to be at least ten. But I avoided everyone even more now. Everyone but Cas. He was the only one that had always been there. He never left. If he did it wasn’t for long. Before noon I was eleven. The potion seemed to be a little too unpredictable for anyone’s liking. Mostly mine. But it was getting harder to think like I normally would. Half the time I’d be looking over my shoulder for no reason. Whenever anyone walked too quickly I would do nothing but ready myself for a blow, or steer plenty from their path. I hated it, but it was instinct. But I’d have to deal with it, just a little longer. 


	11. 9. Thank You, Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this update is a tad early. That is due to me being busy tomorrow morning. Speaking of, finals start the day after memorial day (about eight week days). Not to mention that I've had a lot of issues writing for this story. What I mean is I've been having a lot of writers block again. It's off and on. Mostly because I think that the storyline in both this and The Queen is becoming more complicated. Thus I'll write one chapter then another, and right after have no motivation of creativity left. I was doing so well with balancing two stories at once with school and activities. If it wasn't for writers block I still could. But I can only do so much for so long...
> 
> So I'm gonna put this simply. Us may or may not go on break for a while (I have no clue for how long)   
> If there is an update same time next Sunday, then no, we are saved from Hiatus for another time. But if there is not a chapter, Us will be put on hold until later. Either way my main priority is TQ mostly, that story is closer to it's end than this one is, and I'd like to get it wrapped up.

**3rd**

The next time she aged, she was thirteen. But after her last few experiences she wasn’t fully like how she was when she first came to the Winchesters. Eden seemed to be figuring that certain parts of her childhood had been left out. There was something,  _ someone _ .. Missing. 

That little stuffed rabbit had fallen thought that trench of a space between the wall and her bed. The poor thing landing under it, lying with the cobwebs next to the leg. Forgotten, she didn’t have it a long time ago. No because she had given it away. Though Eden was yet to realize that. 

It was funny how one little thing she had depended on for so long when she was little was now just cast off. Kicked aside without a thought. So was the memory of the little doe eyed girl that had just a little light shone on it now. 

It was a few more days before Eden aged once more. This time she was sixteen. She talked to Sam and Cas far more than she did Dean. Even Mary. Teenagers. 

Sam set a grocery sack on the table in the war room. He recruited Dean to help him bring them in. Eden skittered in, sketchbook under her arm. Mary came down the stairs with a few more bags. For some reason she had went with Sam. 

    “Did you guys find it?” She dropped the sketchbook on the ground. The only person who noticed her nudging it under the shelf was Dean. He furrowed his eyebrows. She had been doing that a lot. Placing her books in unusual places. It made him really start questioning what her childhood was really like. 

    “Yeah,” Sam dug through a bag. 

    “After Sam here walked past it four times.” Mary smiled as she set the bags down. Sam shook his head before tossing Eden a bottle of some kind. It was black and said something about charcoal on both sides. 

    “Awesome,” the young Winchester smiled. “Thanks uncle Sammy,  grandma you too.” She turned to leave, but was stopped before she could. 

    “Ede, I also grabbed a few other things why we were out. I’ll take the bag to your room when I grab it.” 

    “Thanks again grandma.” With that Eden walked out of the room. Dean stood watching her. All the while Mary went back to grab the last shopping bag. Sam had taken what was left on the table to put it all away. This all left Dean on his own to watch what left he could see of his daughter go down the hallway. Since when had she been calling Mary grandma? Mary had been taking a little bit of a break from hunting lately, yes. But it couldn’t have been that long. It just couldn’t have. He shook his head. 

Dean tried to calm himself. To not be as paranoid as he felt. That on it’s own was becoming harder. When he just couldn’t get it all out of his mind he went to the shelf. Picking up the sketchbook he just held it in his hands. Dean stared down at the front cover. Could the illustrations inside answer his questions? Or just point him in the right direction? 

He thought he and Sam had had it bad. One look at the way she’s been, it made it seem like they had the good life. Biting his lip he opened the first page. Sam had found it laying around at Bobby’s. It had sat in the Impala, much like her necklace until they found the bunker. From there Dean no longer kept track of them. What he found was wings. Turning the page and an angel. 

    “Good aren’t they?” Mary’s voice caused him to shut the book quickly. 

    “Huh? Oh… yeah, yeah. Much better than what I could do.” 

    “Yeah,” Mary gave a gentle nod before she headed off to Eden’s room. “Oh and Dean.” She turned back. “She’s been asking about folklore. Sam and I are a little busy right now. We can’t help her, but maybe you can.” With a motherly smile Mary turned once more. Dean took a deep breath as he set the sketchbook down. With that he headed down toward the bathroom. 

    “The hell is this?” He spoke as he watched her look up. Water dripped from her chin while Eden reached for a towel. 

    “It’s called washing my face, Dean.” She dried her forehead. “It’s also called being a teenager. Having acne. All the really fun stuff.” She set the towel on a hook and walked past him. 

    “Hey,” he flinched at his own voice. At this moment in time Dean had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Not including what it could help. “You need help finding some stuff on folklore.” 

    “Uncle Sammy was gonna help me with that.” Eden brushed it off.

    “He’s a little busy.” What the hell was he even doing? But he found the reason at least why when those green eyes looked back at him. The same shade as his own. “I got plenty of.. Stuff I could teach you. Or hand you the right books.” 

    Eden rose her eyebrow. Then she seemed to give in. “Alright.” 

…

Dean had lost himself in his own daughter’s drawings. They almost seemed like a roadmap through her years. He looked up to find her with a blanket over her shoulders as she flipped through another book. But she had picked up from the table and situated herself in her own little corner with the books spread around her. As Dean’s eyes wondered he spotted the scrap book. This made him think back to what Alyssa said. 

_ “..You can't see them?” _

What the hell was there to see? 

On a whim he dug through the desk drawer, finding the glasses. Sitting back down at the table, he started flipping through the book as if it was the first time. It almost was. Even if Eden stood alone she wasn’t. Cas was beside her in every single one. The one where she was curled up in a chair, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

_ “It has been a long time since I've held her like this.” _

How did everyone else seem to know this? Cas had been with Eden every step. Castiel watched her grow up, not him. Realization just didn’t dawn on Dean. It backhanded him before smacking him into a brick wall. 

Now that was just piss in his morning coffee. 

He ripped the glasses off before running his fingers through his hair. Dean’s head shot up to look at his daughter. She was leaned up against the bookshelf sound asleep. Dean’s eyes drifted the the sketchbook. It was still opened to the last page he had looked at. He walked around the table silently. Lifting his sleeping daughter he navigated around the minefield of books. She curled herself into him more. The edges of Dean’s mouth curled up. Eden was still small, and so light. That or he was use to doing the heavy lifting. Though it still surprised him how tall she is yet to become. Then again Malia was never much of a pipsqueak. Dean sighed as he thought of Eden’s mother. How their daughter looked so much like her. Eden shifted in his arms. Dean was close to her room anyway. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead. Maybe he wasn’t that bad at parenting after all. 

He was setting her down on the bed when Eden fisted his shirt. Her fingers locked around the fabric in a complete death grip. Then her brows furrowed. He knew that look. He knew it all too well. Eden was stuck in another nightmare. Dean remembered way back when she let out a few silent whimpers as they drove through the night in the backseat of the Impala. Just recently she’d scream out into the night, but Cas would have her calmed down in no time flat. It would be to the point Dean had questioned whether he was just hearing things. If not for the next morning. He could always read on Eden’s face after she had a restless night with bad night terrors. How could one person be haunted so badly in their dreams? He sat down on the edge of the bed, while his daughter clung to him. Eden’s other hand was held against the area where she had been stabbed. She had been doing that a lot lately. Dean swallowed before holding her closer. 

    “Dad..” Eden breathed. “Cas.” She trembled violently before managing to wake herself up. Eden questioned nothing as she hid her face in Dean’s chest. Slowly she stopped shaking.

    “It’s okay, Acer.” Dean rubbed her back. A glass of water was set on her nightstand. The rest of the elixir had been used up as far as he knew. The water had a slight darker tint to it, the father didn’t even notice as he passed it down to his daughter. 

He sat there with her until she fell back asleep. Finding that very state hard to come to, he wandered back into the library. Picking up the books still scattered around the floor. Though one seemed to catch his eye. One on lore that involved Heaven. A vague paragraph on a fifth archangel. With a shrug of his shoulders he replaced the book as well. Dean sat down to find both the sketchbook and scrapbook still opened. He glanced between the two before flipping through the drawings. As he turned he kept glancing to the pictures. This lead him to put the glasses back on. Some of the angels she drew weren’t just made up. Hell half of them looked exactly like Cas. One had to be, in his opinion, Castiel’s true form. It was a few more pages before he froze. She had been this age for about a week. The rest of the elixir was used up and she never aged. But this drawing had to be several years old. He recognized the layout of Bobby’s study. The thing was breathtaking, but obviously she was going to put more detail to it. 

He was leaning over Bobby’s desk with a book spread out. When Dean flipped the page he almost flung the damned book off the table. Another drawing of him. This one even more unfinished than the last. Though from every line, the shading, Dean could feel the anxiety. The same no doubt, that she felt drawing it while she waited for them. That he couldn’t protect her. He knew exactly when she drew it. The night they all sat around in the study and kitchen. When they were all preparing for their possible last night all together. It was for three of them from that group. Well, almost. But this girl. This wasn’t  _ his  _ Eden. No this is a girl that has been through far worse. Who had been stripped of who she was. A young woman who picked herself back together and tried to hide the seams. 

Dean clenched his fists as he closed his eyes. God had he screwed this up too? 

Taking the glasses off once more he drug his hands over his face. This placed him in the exact situation he was in like that night only a year after her death. His fingers were itching to look at the pictures of her yet he wouldn’t let himself see. Because looking at it spelled out the truth that he was trying to keep from himself. Then, it almost seemed simpler. He could just relive the memories. But now.. Eden was alive, under the same roof. But that wasn’t Dean’s little girl. Neither was the angel of death. The same angel she inevitably still was. 

Just so he wouldn’t have to look at the damned drawing he flipped the page. Only to find a rough sketch of him and Sam. Both doing research in this very room. Alyssa looked down at Sam’s computer. Another page, they were all around the table, laughing and having fun. The family that she always wanted. The sketch before his screamed it. Something she was robbed of and he was always so  _ blind _ not to see it. How much literal hell had this girl gone through? Was he ever going to find out? Exactly how much life was she robbed of? All this talent she could have been sent to school. She could have made her name known worldwide. It seemed this destiny bullshit messed her life up just as much as his and Sam’s. If not more. But why? Why her?

    “She always seemed to convey her emotions into her works.” Cas’s voice was soft after the ruffling of feathers. 

    Dean was silent for a while as he gently closed the sketchbook. He did the same for the scrapbook as he pushed his chair in. Facing the angel, he said five words he didn’t think he’d be telling his daughter’s significant other anytime soon. “Thank you, Cas. Thank you.” Dean looked into the blue eyes of the man he had called a brother, a friend. “For watching out for her, thank you.” 


	12. 10. On the Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little thank you for being patient while this was on hiatus, an extra long chapter!
> 
> Slight warning for the future, but there will be Sunday's that I may miss, but if I have a chapter then I'll try and get it up. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The moment my eyes opened, my mind was bombarded with information. Most notably was the lightheadedness that swam through my head. There was a dull ache in my abdomen. I practically watched the blue swirl over my vision through the reflection of my mirror. My fingers mangled around the sheets as a gasp was forced from my lips. The pain was suddenly sharp like the blade of a knife being forced into me. I could see the grey and white of the clouds that had surrounded us. The memory of the fall consumed my very being to the point that the moment I hit the ground I was gasping for air.

    “Eden?” His voice was so distant. Desperately I wanted to find every last ounce of strength to search for him. “Eden!”

 

And suddenly his familiar touch engulfed me. It took several moments and his soft words for everything to fully come back. My vision cleared. Finally, I was able to wrap my arms back around him.

    “Cas..” I whispered. “Why am I back?” My head pressed against his chest.

    “I don’t know,” he spoke into my hair. “But it’s okay.”

    I clutched onto his sleeve more. “No, it’s not. It’s not okay Cas.” I sat up, looking into his eyes. “It’s not okay.”

…

 

Needless to say not even ten minutes later Castiel was struggling to hold me back. The anger coursed through me. It had been a while since I was this fired up. But never this much. No, this made the ass-kicking I gave death look like a tantrum. What probably fueled it the most was the lingering pain around where I had been stabbed. Silver was ablaze in my once green eyes as I stepped out into the war room.

    “Who did it?” My demand caused two of the three to jump. One being the angel that was beside me.

“Well.. I can reassure you I didn't do it.” Alyssa dropped her gaze to the ink that decorated her arms. If I wasn’t so pissed I might have noticed there was something new.

My eyes never left the man who I was convinced was stupid enough to pull a stunt like this. “I know. I trust that you wouldn't.” His green eyes stared back at me, unblinking. “Not so much everyone else.” Dean didn't even look like he was breathing.

“Ace..” Cas reached out to me, though I brushed from his grip. Not much could stop me at this point. Now the only thing that kept me away from my father was that blasted mapped table.

    “None of us-” Sam started, only to be silenced by my gaze.

    “Bullshit. Someone had to do it. I can't just _come back_ from nothing.” Seething, I looked away. “Some of you have a bad track record for self-sacrifice.”

The very air went stale. It didn’t take a genius to know exactly who I was speaking of.

    “It doesn't matter anymore whoever brought you back. All that matters is that you're here, okay?”

My cousin’s words caused me to look over. I felt all my rage fly off my shoulders. For what it was worth I wasn’t mad at her. The colors in my eyes changed when I looked into hers. My fingers curled at the need to do _something_ . Desperation gnawed at the back of my throat. I just _shouldn’t_ be here. There was nothing to ever justify why I needed to be back. Especially to them. I died and I had done so in peace with what I had done. So why was I back?

 

    Dean stepped forward. “Alyssa’s right, Ede.” His voice was so soft.

    My eyes snapped up. The green that had flooded back mere seconds ago was replaced by the silver wisps of anger. “I was _dead_ Dad! I was fucking dead. You have to be _really_ stupid to try and bring me back. You have to _give_ a lot to bring me back. I was done, Dean. I was fine.” This was unfair. Some sick joke that my life had to keep repeating. “This world doesn't need death. Grandfather, it's better without us!” There was a sharp twist over my gut. My hands instinctively covered the scarred wound. I gritted my teeth as I took the step back.

    “Azrael.. Death is always needed, even if it is not the most pleasant thing. You were brought back for a reason, a reason by fate.. just fate,” Alyssa tried to reassure me.

    I lifted my gaze once more to my cousin. The discomfort I felt was getting harder to hide by the second. The wall I was holding up was nearly crashing down. This very conversation was helping absolutely nothing.

   “I was dead, and I should have _stayed_ that way.”

 

The moment I knew I was alone inside the church, a strangled yelp made its way from my throat. I gripped my abdomen in a heap on the cold floor. Waves of pain racked up leaving only moments before the next hit. Half the time I couldn’t tell whether the sounds I was hearing were actually coming from my own lips. My senses were in overdrive as I rolled around. I had no clue when my wings had come out. Their presence was made very clear as they crashed to the floor, beating the very air around me.

 

Then it just stopped. The pain slipped away like it had never been there in the first place. Exactly how bad it had been hit me like a brick wall as I sat up. Hot tears streamed down my face. My breath was shallow and quick. Black tipped gray feathers littered everywhere. Blonde hair stuck to the side of my sweat-lined face. The feathery masses curved around me while I pulled my knees up.

 

My fingers snaked under the hem of my shirt, swiftly finding the scar. It was hot to the touch. Something screamed very clearly in my head. The words bounced off my skull, not seeming to leave. It constantly reminded me that this wound was very bad. A deal signed in blood, from my own veins. One that I had no partake in. There was a dull beat underneath the pads of my fingers. It was as if the damned thing had its own pulse. What came next was the freight train that didn’t allow me to dwell on the wound any longer.

 

All the voices came at once. There were screams and whispers. Each starting to try to talk above the rest. All the mixed words jumbled into an incoherent mess.  My fingers dug into my scalp. I nearly toppled over again with the new rush. Everything was silenced in moments when one was clearer than the rest.

_Master…_

The hiss of a snake echoed in my ears. Eyes wide, I could feel my own skin seem to vibrate.

_Master….._

 

It slithered away, releasing me from the earth-bound hell. A hand met my shoulder. My movement was swift. To the point that by the time I blinked, I had the person pinned next to me. My fingers gripped over their throat asking to snap their skinny neck. The pulses of the scar quickening. The same hand that had been on my shoulder gripped my wrist. It was calling, begging for this. For the power to be wielded the _correct_ way. When I blinked hard, it all slipped away. I felt like I was floating for a half second after my fingers slipped from their hold.

 

The hand still gripped onto me, another joining it so I didn’t fall back. My shoulders rested against something hard. Though all I could see were bodies scattered all around me. Each person who had met their fate because of me. Death’s cold eyes burned into mine.

 

_“I told you didn’t I? You have no family.” He stepped closer, taking hold of my chin forcefully. “You destroy everything you touch.” He released me. Folding his hands behind him he circled. “No better than that damned father of yours.”_

 

_My eyes narrowed. Never before had I wanted to break every bone within his skinny body this badly. “You have no right to say that.” The growl slipped through my gritted teeth._

 

_“But don’t I?” The whisper came to my ear._

 

_“But it was that damned father of mine who ended your douchey prehistoric ass.” The moment my fist connected with him, Death’s body brushed into a line of black smoke._

 

_Manic laughter was left along with a tsking manner, “Azrael.”_

 

    “Azrael!” Someone shook me by the collar of my shirt. That was right before the cold water hit my face. My head rolled to the side as I spat it out. “Azrael, you can hear me right? One squeeze for yes, two for no.”

   My hand rested on his arm. So naturally, I felt up his biceps until I was able to smack what I imagined to be a smirk, off his face. “Fuck you.”

    “And we’re back. Mind explaining what in the holy hell that was?”

    “Gladly,” he sighed at my response. “But I think I need to figure that out first dipstick.”

    “Great.”

    “Shut up Slade.” He stood and threw a towel down at me. I watched as the reaper ran a hand through his tousled golden hair. He pulled on the side of his jacket, much harder than usual.

    “Something’s up Az. And it’s big.”

    “What did you go to a three-day detective school while I was gone? Because no fucking shit Sherlock.” I shifted where I sat, subconsciously rubbing _the_ scar.

    Slade flung a towel at me. “Brush it off Az. You look like a wet cat.”

    I stood, trying to at least dry off my shoulders. “Well, I feel like one. Still better than a twig.” I shot.

 

The reaper was more filled out now than he had first been when I met him. Nevertheless, there was no doubt I still nearly outweighed him. As if over all the years we’ve been pushed together he could build back his strength. He surely did look more handsome. Though I’d never admit it out loud. He was more of a brother to me. I trusted him with my life. I could only hope that was mutual.

    “Our next step is to start looking.” my legs trembled under me. For a moment I was convinced they’d buckle.

    “There’s really only one place I can think of. And for once we don’t have that ass of a horseman to catch us there…”

    “ _No_.” Slade’s grey eyes widened a bit. “No, you are not thinking of there…”

    He nodded. “Heaven.”

Quickly I took hold of his arm. We first appeared at a small pond next to where my grandparents were buried. It would make sense if this would get us to where we needed. I’ve also heard of a mountain that could do the same. With just a thought and hand to a tree, we were there.

     “Damn it.” Slade breathed. I gave him a look. “Heaven was never really my thing.”

 

I could see it in his eyes for only a moment. There was something around here that he wanted, but couldn’t have. Though we stood at the outskirts, where no one should bother us. I wanted to ask more, though we were soon interrupted.

    “Azrael,” she was nearly in awe. Her wise eyes filled with hope. Her white hair pulled back. Then her gaze shifted to the reaper next to me. “Ez… no, no. It couldn’t be.” She looked away before meeting Slade’s eye once more. “You look like an angel I had watched grow up. Though you are shorter and quite skinnier.”

    Slade looked as if it were all at the tip of his tongue. Though he couldn’t quite get his mind to function. Before it all slipped away.

    “Who… who are you?” I raised a brow.

    Then the wise angel turned back to me. “I am Sariel. It is good to finally see you up close, Eden Winchester.” She smiled. “I am the only creation saved from the old world before Amara destroyed it.”

    It all connected then. “You’re the angel…”

    Sariel’s smile warmed. “Who assigned Castiel to watch over the Winchester children.” She paused, the gentleness faded. “Though it seems that he lacked in certain areas of that job. Keeping most of his time and attention with you, his first protection assignment. A pity really.”

    I shook my head with furrowed brows. “Wait… there's more?”

    My answer was the sparkle in the elder angel’s eye. I had so many questions, but it was clear none would be answered. All except the ones I’ve come all this way for. Heaven wasn’t much my thing either. Going on guard by habit from back when I would be running from the life I was forced into.

    Sariel pointed to the mountaintop not far from where we stood. “There in the Incline to Heaven. And in its caves is the archives. Things the Almighty locked away. If you have the knowledge to enter the stars, you can find the fallen. The answer is the darkest and longest held secret.”

    She was telling us this since we were meant to go in. I doubted that anyone else came this close to getting inside in a long time.

     _The hell does this even mean?_ I was about to ask, to only find Slade and I standing in front of the doors. Symbols were carved around where the opening should be, but lay hidden.

    “Great,” I sigh. “A riddle, just what we need.”

    “... To enter the stars… and find the fallen..” Slade tested the words.

    “I don’t see how falling stars can be a riddle. A fallen star can not be dark at all period. It’s a ball of gas for cryin’ out loud.” I huffed. None of this made a lick of sense.

    “No… Not falling stars.” Slade’s storm-grey eyes looked to me. “The fallen son.”

    Once again I didn’t get the chance. A glowing engulfed the symbols. The reaper beside me pushed me through the side of the mountain, and into the cave. We both looked in awe as light slowly filled around us in orbs. We both looked in awe as light slowly filled around us in orbs.

    “Care to explain that?” My eyes still soaked in all that was around us. I could feel Celia’s form next to my leg, even though she wasn’t visible at the moment. She grounded me at the moment even with all the bombarding sensory information that was coming and going to come to me.

    “Ever heard of the Guardians?”

    “The wolf-shifters, yeah. Created shortly after the Leviathan were locked away into purgatory so no creature would ever completely wipe out Grandfather’s work. The first ever hunters.”

    “The Alpha Guardian, Brennius was around when it happened. They have this saying that's been passed to each respective pack. _‘No matter where, you could never be alone. Because even the dullest stars are held high’_ ” He paused for a moment, looking back at me. He pulled at his jacket. A feeling rose in the both of us that we may be on a time limit. “ _‘The Heavens above Hold The Stars for those who are lost.. For they were first held up for the fallen son. In his memory or for him to find his way home.’_ ”

    My mouth hung open. “So there was an angel that fell before Lucifer..” My hand rubbed at the scar. We needed to be quick. Or at least try.

    “Mmmhhmm. Fun fact there is a pack that lives under our feet.” Slade hummed, his back to me as he looked over the scripted walls. “And it’s here that we could find his death. Chuck probably erased everyone’s memory.”

    “If Sariel still remembers, I have a feeling there’s someone else.”

    “If any of this chaotic mess can tell us who, then we’re in luck. But if it doesn’t we’re clueless for now. I know you feel it too. We’re on a time limit.” I stepped next to Slade. It was then that I found I was equally as clueless to what this all meant. Especially the unreadable text in front of us. Slowly I glanced around, before setting my hand next to the reaper’s. When nothing happened I let out a sigh.

    “Don’t worry Slade-” I patted his shoulder, instantly taking in a breath. My palm still lay over the cool stone, but the words were suddenly in my view. My eyes changed color. Vision narrowing to the words that glowed in front of me, their meaning, what they said. Slade stiffened below my touch.

    “What is it?” He demanded.

    Celia pressed up against my legs. It was all going so fast I could hardly form the words to what was being spelled out in front of me. “Th.. the blade. Death’s blade.. The _Sword of Death_. It was made without a single flaw.” It all played out in my head. The creation of the blade, her overseer. What led to her flaws.

    “Alright,” he shifted in confusion.

    My hand stopped it’s thirsty search for more information. Paused on the blade’s construction. “Ever since I’ve had it.. There has been a section of the middle missing.” My hand sifted over the section again. “But the Heavenly steel is unbreakable.”

    “Obviously not with that section missing.” Slade went quiet for a moment. Slowly my fingers moved on. “Unless the blade was used against something it wasn’t made to.”

 

My brows creased as the pads of my fingers continued. The mention of Michael was unclear. Scenes played out in my head instead of words. They were patchy. Sections probably left out just so no one would remember what happened.  When it all became too much I ripped my hand from the stone wall. My breaths came in heaves. It was all set on replay in my mind. Just over and over. Celia’s bark and Slade shaking my shoulders snapped me back.

    “What was it?” I could see him question himself on how much he really wanted to know.

    “It’s not a what it's a _who_ , Slade. The _Sword_ was used against _someone_ it wasn’t made to kill.” I blinked hard. “Ezrael.”

    Slade trembled as if to suddenly remember something before losing it again.

    “The fallen son. He was the first thing the blade ever killed.” My hands were shaking as I looked back at him. “There's still pieces missing but Michael is definitely the only other angel that remembers this.”

    “There must be a reason.. Don’t you think?” Slade prompted. He knew what I was thinking and still seemed to try and voice against it. “Michael is a dick, but he couldn’t do that.”

    I shook my head. “Step back.”

    “Az-” He tried to warn.

    “Slade,” I growl. I could see it all now. Ezrael was my blood brother. He was the first to ever hold my blade. Grandfather hadn’t even touched it before him. Though he was the first to die by it too. I needed the truth, just for once I needed this. I couldn’t steady my hand enough to read it, even with my palm flat over the text. Slade stepped up, placing his palm over mind. Just like that, I could see it all again.

    More determined I spoke as I read. “The angel’s Heaven was created for him… it shall hold the elite. The fallen.” Now a surge of confidence rushed through me. The reaper guided our hands over the wall. I could feel it all slipping away, but refused to stop. With creased brows I continued. “The fallen son is lost-”

 

The whispering started again. The hissing of the snake. Every word was starting to crunch with the rest. I could see it, the text right in front of me but somehow I couldn’t understand. My vision flickered. I needed to stop, but I needed this more.

     _Not again._

    “What is it Az?”

    Something about an island. About flowers the shape of angel’s wings. Stars that shone brightly each night so Ezrael could find his way. Some were the constellations he had told stories about.

    There was barking. Yelling and whispering voices made title waves in my head. That snake slithering around my mind.

 

    Then the words were clear underneath my fingertips.

Ezra was the key to the Fallen. If ever the need arise, so shall they. For whenever Death’s Blade falls into the wrong hands. The Fallen will rise again.

 

The first thing I knew was that I clutched my abdomen. Weightlessness all around me. Feathery masses shielded each side. Heat all around. I was _falling_.

    My eyes were wide with pain. Both arms held onto my stomach. I could practically feel the blade slice through my skin all over again. It had not been made to harm either Ezrael or I.

 

_Azrael…. Azrael, master…….. Masteeeeer_

 

I could see it clearly. Both lines carved in the steel. Enochian written on each side, different sentences.

 

_Azrael_

_The Sword of Death_

 

The flesh of the scar was searing. Flashes crossed my dotted vision. It was calling me. _She_ was calling me. I had already noticed I’d been weaker.

But this was just speeding it all up.

Reality faded.

    I was seeing my mother. My uncles there too. Andre’s white owl flapped to his arm. It had been a gift. Orion had been given to Andre by Ezrael. So much more had been started because of him. His siblings passed it on without a clue. The name Acer. It had been him to call my mother and her twin that. That story had spread just so Ezrael could hear it, somehow and someway. So he could come home.

It was all just taken from them. Now the blade was doing the same to others. It was calling to me because it had to be me to hold her. That I needed to kill using her.

 

Something cold splashed around me. It did good to everything but the aching wound. Slowly I sank to the bottom, my wings disappearing. It was all fading.

_Azrael….. Azrael…… find me.. Master...._

 

My eyes ripped open. There were two heartbeats in me as I frantically got to the surface. A loud gasp escaped pulling air into my lungs. My fingers dug into the dry ground, pulling myself up. Then it hit me. What had been missing the entire time. The one thing that could lead me to Ezrael.

 

    “Hey! What the fuck? Are you alright?” Slade rushed, pulling me to my feet. I nearly fell over, my legs threatened to give out. It would be here I’d find out exactly how drained I am. That power wasn’t coming back anytime soon.

    “We need to find it Slade… we need to find it.”

    “Find what?”

    “The blade, Slade. Death’s blade.” My fist held onto him. Just a blink and we were back at the bunker.

 

Any ongoing conversation halted while I took a shaky step forward. I felt utterly alone. Alyssa probably hadn’t been here since I had left yesterday. It’s nearly funny how quickly time has sped up. Cas was next to me instantly. His trench coat around my shoulders in hopes to stop my shaking. If only he knew it wasn’t from being soaking wet or cold. A hand was on his shoulder for his reassurance. Though there was someone else I needed to speak with. His green eyes, the same shade as mine had been, were looking right at me.

    “The blade…” I blurt as I got up to him. My uncle and grandmother took a step back.

    “What?” Sam’s brows creased. My father’s gaze didn’t falter once.

    “The blade Dean, when I died. You didn’t leave it. You brought it with you and it’s around here somewhere. Locked away.” I was practically begging. My hands gripping onto the coat around me. I needed it to be true. I just wanted to go one book without dying.

“Tell me you didn’t leave it.” The silver in my eyes mixed with the blue. “You didn’t…”

    “I did.” Suddenly my father’s voice had the power to nearly knock me down. Not even 48 hours ago I hated him. Done nothing but yell. My eyes switched back and forth.

“Wha- what did you do with it?” it was hardly a whisper.

    “Why do we need the blade?” Sam questioned.

    “Ace, what’s wrong?” Any other time I would have smiled. It had been a long time since he called me that. But Dean’s answer was unspoken. Though just as crushing.

 

In my mind I watched him toss away the blade in his grief.

 

I sucked in a breath, using one of the kitchen chairs to steady myself. My hand rubbed over the searing scar. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Slade jerk at his jacket. How natural our movements were. He probably didn’t even think about the action.

The air that I took in was shaky. My hands shook. The grip I had on the chair tightened. Lowering my head I knew then we were screwed. But we were on a time limit.

    “We need that blade.”

    “Acer, it killed you.” Dean seemed to hate his words. Just how easily someone could kill me again. At least I had forgiven him. He wasn’t the one to bring me back. None of them did.

Slade checked his old pocket watch, as if time could help us for once. I heard every little tick. Every damned second the blade is out there. Not in my control a power that no one should be able to wild. Not even me. My fingers felt the pulse of the scar. A hiss drifted to my ears.

    “We need that blade.” I repeated softly. Blinking, I only sensed Cas in the room. My lips curled slightly. He probably sent them all out. That smile didn’t last long. My own fingers clenched his coat around my shoulders. A thin layer of sweat lined my forehead. The back of my throat burned like my eyes.

It shouldn’t happen this fast. It wasn’t fair. Then again what ever was?

    “Ace,” Cas whispered. His arms wrapped around me from behind. I loved and hated him so much right now. He knew something was going on. I couldn’t look up, not even when he set his chin on my shoulder.

    “Cas…” How could that even be my voice? My vision blurred as I shut my eyes. “We’re on the clock.” He held on tighter. The logical part of my mind wanted to ask about who else he was assigned to watch over. It was quickly pushed aside. This was a job. One that needed done asap. There was already little time. Asking questions that happened to be pointless now were not part of the agenda.

“We weren’t given much time.”

 

A wet steak rolled down my face. It made me hate the world even more.


	13. 11. Hello, Little Fawn

To search for one of the most dangerous weapons in existence…

The whole needle in a haystack simile is an understatement of an understatement. We had been at it for two days. So far we’ve come up with a whole lot of nothing. Today it seems my father and uncle had gotten the shit end of the stick. They were roughed up by demons would be my guess. But I had walked off a while ago. I needed to clear my head. The day before I felt drained. This task seemed just so damn impossible. Why did it _have_ to be placed on me?

 

I sighed as Cas set his hands on my shoulders. It isn’t hard to know anymore that it’s a matter of time before he follows after me. Sometimes he couldn’t be anymore the fool for doing so. But right now I was alright with his company. Of course Celia was around, just not visible at the moment to everyone. I leaned into his touch, wishing we didn’t have to live the way we did. He deserved that at the least.

 

Sitting down at a small cafe table, my eyes scanned the empty areas. There were some hedges surrounding the small area. Celia sat next to my leg. My lungs were starting to feel tight.

    “Miss?” I blinked at the waitress.

    “Eden, do you want anything?”

    “I’ll take a coffee.”

    “I will too,” Cas added. “Along with a plate of eggs.”

    Celia pawed at my leg. “I know, I know.” My hand ran over the mesh of the table, before it latched onto the sleeve of Cas’s trench coat. My head was swimming. It felt light I could fall over any minute.

    “Eden. Eden, calm down.” Cas pulled me into him.

    Everything became blank for a moment. Something nudged my arm, effectively bringing me back a little. It was the shortest attack that I’ve had since all of it had started. Soft fur shifted below my free hand. The world was a haze, but I could start to pull myself out. I was surprised and relieved at the same time.

    “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Cas whispered into my hair.

    This attack was strangely short, though I wouldn’t be the one to complain. My breath came back to me, finally I could sit up. Just as the waitress came back as well. She set down our cups and the plate in front of Cas. And just like that we were alone again. He handed me one, along with the plate of eggs.

    “You should eat something.”

    I wanted to tell him badly in this moment that I was still an angel, just like him. But my stomach growled in its own argument. I gave a sigh, “alright.”

    Where were we again? _Oh yes, Blaketon, South Dakota._

 

It was quiet for what felt like a while. The plate was emptied before either of us were half done with coffee. Any sign that I had, or was close to having an attack was long gone. I felt peace. It was welcoming and strange at the same time. Yet there was something the very back of my mind was nagging me about. Something missing. Or was it someone? A part of my memory tried to conjure up a face, a person that should have been there but was nowhere to be found. There was a laugh down the sidewalk from where Cas and I sat. A girl’s laugh. A sound that triggered something in my mind. A small pain pulsed at my temple. My fingers gingerly rubbed the area.

    “What’s wrong Eden?”

    “My head hurts. There's something I’m trying to remember but nothing's coming.”

    He seemed just as confused as I was.

    Meanwhile all I could think about was a baby deer. Brown fawn eyes looking at me. Where had I known that from? The voices of a family started to get closer. Standing I went to leave with Celia and Cas shortly behind.

    “Eden-” he stopped in his tracks right as I looked at the approaching family.

 

My eyes met with their daughter. Those brown eyes looked like they should belong to a fawn. The red hair fell below her shoulders in gentle waves. The light freckles gave her the innocents of a baby deer. Yet I knew this face from somewhere. I knew _her_.

 

_“Momma told me that God protects us… that my name means ‘protected by God’.”_

 

    “Eden?” The girl took a shaky step forward. I knew that voice. I knew this girl.

    I hit my knees. I knew her. I just couldn’t remember.

 _Running._ That’s what filled my mind. Two young girls running. One calling for the other to continue on. How the older one watched after the smaller girl.

 

There was just something too familiar about this. My knees hit the ground as my body moved on its own. This felt natural, to reach out to this girl who I still couldn’t see who she was. Muscle memory had full control here.

    “Eden!” The girl ran forward. Everything slowed down. Colors were coming back. The sound of the rain. The feeling of letting go. Not quite how I did when I went against Amara, but letting _someone_ go.

 

 _“Just for a little while Mara.. I’ll come back.”_ It was my voice. _“I’ll be back for you, I promise.”_

 

 _Mara.. I came back._ That’s just it. I _did_ come back. And so did she.

    “I came back Mara,” I whispered as she surged into my arms. I pulled her into me. My larger form really made her seem so much smaller. Though that flash in her hazel eyes gave her that gusto she’d always had. “Hey Mara,” even I had trouble hearing my words.

    Samara’s arms tightened around me. Her hands just hardly met in the middle of my back. “I knew we’d find each other. I knew it.” Sam breathed.

    I felt horrible in that moment. I badly wished I could have said the same thing. Hell I still had no clue what happened for me to forget Samara. Undoubtedly there were still patches missing or foggy. It came back to me though. It had returned when I needed it most. My arms tightened around the teenager self consciously. I didn’t want to let go. I just _couldn’t_ let go of this again.

When Mara stepped back I received a better view of how she had changed. Her once stick-like body had more volume and innocent features. My hand held her cheek. I wanted to laugh at how much shit I had been through, but she was fine. It was honestly all I could have ever asked for. That for once she’d have a chance at happiness. Her parents stood behind us much like Cas. Her father held the leash to a large Black Lab looking dog who sniffed at Celia. His shoulder seemed a little messed up, and there was a scar at one end of his forehead. I couldn’t help the smile that twitched my mouth.

    “Leah and Ross Barrett, right?”

    “Yeah,” Ross spoke.

    “It’s been a long time. I don’t know if you’d even remember me.” I spoke as I stood. Suddenly I was self conscious with the fact I had to look down at everyone. “But…”

    “Eden.” Ross spoke with certainty. Leah glanced at him. Her gaze shifted between us.

    Then the realization dawned on her face. “Oh my God.” Her hand covered her mouth. “Eden?” She repeated.

    My nod was accompanied with a smile. “What’s it been… nine years?”

    Ross’s mouth curved in one corner. “It has.”

    My hand squeezed Mara’s shoulder. I still felt a little shaky on my legs from the start of that attack. There were still some things that I felt were missing, but at the moment I was going to take this small win. I had Mara back, and I wasn’t about to let this slip through my fingers. Not anytime soon. Not ever. Not again.


	14. 12. Cavalry on the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry everyone. I had a busy weekend, and I forgot to post the chapter. Pretty sure I missed last weeks too. :( sorry again...

My joy stayed with me up until the moment we walked back into the bunker. My uncle had an icepack to his head, and my father wasn’t much better. Seemingly he was trying to stop from getting blood all over the war room floor. A handkerchief pressed to his nose. 

    I could feel the color drain from my face. “What happened?” 

    Dean groaned. “We had a little run in..”

    “With what, exactly?” I raised an eyebrow. It was then I was aware that Cas was right behind me. He set a hand on the back of my shoulder. 

    “A wall.” My father grumbled. 

    “A few demons.” Sam corrected. “But the wall part came afterward.” 

    “You got your asses handed to you by demons?” I sat down, feeling a small shaking start up in my legs. Cas’s hand was once again on my shoulder. Seemingly he’d like to remind me I wasn’t much better off. 

    “And you? I’m assuming you didn’t have as great of luck either.” 

    “Actually-” 

    “She had another attack.” Castiel interrupted. 

    “Dammit Cas.” I pressed my fingers into my forehead. 

    “What?” Dean didn’t sound as nasally. 

    Flicking my eyes back up at my father and uncle across from me, I saw they were both staring back. Sam’s ice pack equipped hand had dropped to the table. The same had happened with the hand Dean was pressing the cloth to his nose with. Blood was starting to trickle out of his nose. 

    “Dean!” Sam snapped, bringing everyone back. 

    “Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered, quickly pressing the cloth back to his nose. “Well this is just awesome.” 

    “Tell me about it.” I beat Sam to the line. “Huston, we have a problem.” 

    “Already noticed.” My uncle muttered. The icepack had migrated back to the bump on his head. “Calvary is on its way.” 

    This caused me to look up again. “That quick huh?” 

    “We don’t screw around.” Dean shrugged. “This is a little bigger than what we can handle by ourselves.” 

    I scoffed. “ _ I  _ could have told you that.” 

    For that I received a glare from the Winchesters across from me. 

    “A calvary eh?” 

    “We need all the help we can get.” Sam sighed. “Except we can’t exactly get everyone on board.” 

    “Who’s on Team Free Will?” 

…

 

    “Are you sure you’re alright?” Dean asked. He had become a broken record from the moment his nose stopped bleeding. 

    “For the fourteenth time, yes!” I groaned my annoyance. Alyssa and someone else made their way into the war room with Slade. “It's you two that we should be asking that. You did get your asses handed to you today.” 

    The man who towered over my cousin looked no less familiar. I just couldn’t place him. But the energy that surrounded him noted of his Guardian lineage. A wolf-man no less. He seemed protective of her in this new surrounding. 

    “And so did you,” Cas spoke gently, bringing my though tracks back. 

    “I was out of breath. And not even fighting anything. Once I talked to Samara I was fine.” I defended. Now it was time to get this conversation back on track. “But one thing for sure. This is getting out of hand. We might need more back-up.” I was reminding them of the ‘cavalry’ that had been spoken of earlier. Hopefully I’d get to judge this counting on our team players. 

 

“I already got ahold of one of our old hunting friends. She’s on her way.” Sam spoke, looking to his phone. Ross Barrett stood near us as well, after a small discussion we called to see if he’d be willing to lend a hand. Unsurprisingly he accepted. Mary was next to her son’s, her arms crossed, silently observing. We had caught her up on all this when she had gotten back. Though it wasn’t hard to still see she was distant. Guess I wasn’t the only one not knowing how to take the whole ‘back from the dead’ thing. 

    “I think you'll have enough back-up now, guys. How many angels and hunters does it really take to do something like this, seriously?” Alyssa’s gaze swept the room. She was the most comfortable I had seen her standing next to this new man. Sam may have mentioned his name was Trent. He had been a police officer around the time when my uncle was attending Stanford.  

   I turned with a small smile. “Apparently a damn army.” It was good to see her after her several day absences. One relationship I hadn’t managed to destroy yet thankfully. I opened my mouth for another ruckus to interrupt.  

 

Two demons flashed into the front room. The woman threw the first onto the floor. “So next time you'll let me know before. Am  _ I clear _ ?” Her eyes glowed as she got into his face, pulling him from the floor. He shook his head vigorously. “Alright. Go back to your post.” He left the second she finished. She took a moment to compose herself. A grin spread over her lips. “Demons I tell ya’.. anyway. Queen of hell at your service.” She did a mini bow. 

    “Koda…” Ross took a careful step forward. The most I knew of this, the last he had seen the Queen of hell was her ‘funeral’. Sam had given me the full scoop. Bobby’s adoptive daughter was more than welcome in my opinion. 

    “Who the hell did you guys all invite to this party?” Alyssa sneered. 

_ Well shit. _ I had forgotten about her thing with Crowley. This wouldn't blow over well. But the biggest thing here, I wouldn’t help her if she built this to a fight. I wouldn’t stop her either. This Koda, she helped Mara out so much. Hell, Samara even gave this woman the title of aunt.

    “Last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me.” She gave him a teasing glare before they hugged each other. 

    “That really wasn't the point..” Ross rubbed the back of his neck. 

    “Well you seemed to be doing a damn good job at it.” She laughed.

 

There was movement from the back of the room. I tensed, only to relax as I saw Trent step forward. His amber eyes were wide, and just before I could blink he had Koda in a crushing hug. Surely if she wasn’t a demon she’d be dead by now.

    “I thought you were dead.” He muttered softly.

    “Well things change.” She wheezed. “Ok. Rover I need down. I know I'm not your favorite cousin currently- even though I'm the only one. I still like to  _ breathe _ .” Quickly Trent dropped her. 

    There was an introduction between Koda and Al. It was awkward for those of us who’d know the reason for Alyssa’s bad manners. We just let it slip. It would have probably turned bad otherwise. 

    Al looked back to the room, ready to move on from this demon. “I believe we have work to do, don’t we?”

    I let out a breath. “We do.” I stood. “We called you here to help us find  _ the sword _ , Death’s Blade. It ended up in the wrong hands and now innocents are paying the price. What we need is to get it back. We’ll try and hang low for a day or two. Whatever has it was probably tipped off that it's being searched for after today.” My gaze shifted to my father and uncle. “But right now I think we all just need to be settled. Alyssa I’d like to speak with you for a moment.” I smiled to them all before dragging my cousin to my room. 

 

     “I love you little cousin. But please don't try and take Koda’s head off.” Pinching my nose she sat on the edge of my bed. “Believe it or not we do need her.” 

    “I wouldn't take her head off, Az. I would make her a pretty little canary,” she chuckled softly. It was slightly unnerving. 

    My razor sharp look caused the chuckling to end swiftly. This needed to be put in the open. “I don't know if you really caught it in there or were too busy making sure steam didn't blow outta your ears… but Crowley? He knew her before you. That means if anything, you'd be the mistress in this case.” My cousin nearly looked betrayed at the fact that I was defending her newest worst enemy. 

    “By two years, Az. That's all… it could mean anything, anything like you said,” Alyssa huffed stubbornly. “I thought things were good, but they were far from good… I honestly thought that Crowley was genuine, but hell I was wrong. Too late to ever notice before I could've gotten out of that situation. I'm at least out of it now..”

_ How did I see this coming? _

    “Alyssa..” I crossed the room, sitting next to her. “You seem to be close to Trent now. At least try for him? She’s part of few family members he has. And he’s thought for years now that she was dead, gone for good.” 

    It took her a moment to respond. “Yes, I guess we're close... I'll try, I promise I will,” she looked over to me. “I think it's for the best that… I'm with Trent now. I like to think that I'm happier, and I really think I am.”

    “That's good.” I was happy, but what did I feel as if she still didn’t understand? “I dunno if that'll make you feel any better,” my blue eyes turned to her. “She would be The Queen with or without Crowley.” I let out a small huff, rising up and backing to the door. “I don't like staying on this subject, but there's something I need you to understand. If you decide to keep this bad blood with Koda… my hands are tied Alyssa. I won't stop, and most importantly won't help you.” My hand lay on the frame. 

    “I understand, okay? Stop with the lecturing, you're starting to get as bad as Slade when I made a joke about forest fires and smokey the bear,” finally it seemed she was seeing it the way I was laying it out for her. “No more bad blood. Too many centuries ahead to have to worry about it.”

    Alyssa’s face brightened at my laugh. I too was surprised by it. “That's good. You’d be letting down a lot of people if you killed her.” I jested, pausing for a moment with the door ajar. The thought of this had crossed my mind, but I might as well. My fingers reached around, unhooking the feather necklace. It had been hers before It had somehow made it’s way back to me. I dropped it into her palm after two long strides. She was stunned. 

    “If I remember correctly this is yours.” A smile graced my lips, patting her shoulder. 

 

The black spots dotted my vision as I made my way back to where everyone was still gathered. They had taken this time to reacquaint. A smile still curving my lips as Cas took his normal place at my side. I was happy. A room full of people, of family who was willing to help me. We had a large mess to clean up, and not everyone was going to make it back. But for this moment, I could just enjoy it all. The light chatter of old stories being retold. Of laughter that bounced from the walls. A perfect memory to store in the back of my mind for a rainy day. 

Here stood my cavalry. 


End file.
